


Beyond the Destiny

by Hermilia_Anderson



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiny, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Wishes, high school romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermilia_Anderson/pseuds/Hermilia_Anderson
Summary: He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. This can’t be happening. His world had crushed into million pieces. He was trembling. All he could hear was his inner self saying “this can’t be happening”. He was standing. Middle of a road which wasn’t familiar. He wanted to go to his baby. To hold him tight in his arms. To see that beautiful face which he admired the most. To feel that warmth which he felt every single night. To smell that familiar scent which made him feel safe. But mostly, to see, his baby, his one and only love, for one last time.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 41
Kudos: 50





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Aroha!! It's my first au. Please ignore if there's any grammar mistakes, because English is not my mother tongue. In this story, please assume that, Mj and Jinjin are same age, and also Dongmin, Bin and Rocky. I hope you guys enjoy!!! Astro Aroha Forever!!

_“Ugh...school....”_

That was the thought Sanha got when he woke up to his alarm. Why? Did he hate school? No... He just hated to wake up in the morning. He turned off his alarm and stared at the ceiling. There were patterns made by the small rays of sunlight came from the spaces of the window curtains. It was the first day after winter holidays and he wasn’t sure whether he was ready for the new adventure. As a definite A+ student, Sanha always got all the attention and praises from all the teachers. Although he was a genius, he was also a playful boy. He was famous all over the university, not only because of his genius mind, but also of his cute aegyos and his handsome look. He was known as the **King of Aegyos** and he really deserves that name. He wasn’t sure what would this semester will bring up to him because the last one was a complete mess.

A knock on the door interrupt his thoughts. To be honest, it wasn’t a small knock, it was a bang which might be able to wake up even a dead body.

“Yaaaa....Yoon Sanha!! Wake up big brain. Don’t you miss being the teacher’s pet?”

“Shut up hyung. I’m already up.”

Though he had to move out from his parents 2 years ago for schooling, he was lucky enough to find another family here. At that time, he lived with them in an apartment where he called it as his second home.

He got up from the bed and went to the washroom to take a shower. He felt more refreshed when the slightly cold water hit his body. Then he heard the door open and someone entering into the room.

“Aga, I made you breakfast and tea. I’ll leave it here, ok? Don’t skip your meals.”

“Ok Dongmin hyung. And thank you.”

Lee Dongmin. Or Cha Eunwoo. **The face of the school.** The one who everyone talked about. He was also a famous character in their school because of his visual. Sanha was really lucky to have a big brother like him because he was so sweet and had an amazingly kind heart. He was a senior to him and also a brainy boy like him. Sanha always liked to follow his brother's path and Dongmin also helped him in his difficulties. He really loved his Dongmin hyung because he always cared about him like a mother.

After taking the shower he dressed up and ate the breakfast because he didn’t want to start the day with angry Dongmin. Though he had a kind heart, trust him, when he’s angry, he’s the scariest. Then he went to the kitchen to wash the empty plates and saw his other hyung, Myungjun was still eating.

“Who's late now hyung...?”

“Shut up maknae!”

Kim Myungjun. **The voice of the school**. The main vocalist in their school choir. According to Sanha, Myungjun's voice can only be compared to an angel. And of course he’s right. He had an angelic voice and no doubt about that. He was also very famous for his voice in their school. Not only that, he might be the most chaotic and the loudest in their entire school! He was known as the Happy virus because he was always happy and also had an incredible talent to make others happy too.

Yes. These three brothers were very popular in their school and everyone was curious how they got together in the first place. How...? It’s called Destiny.

***

“Oh, I can’t wait to see my Binnie!!!”

Dongmin said while jumping around in joy. They, Dongmin, Mj and Sanha, were at the school main hallway, heading to the locker rooms. Sanha could see some people were looking at them and whispering to each other, but he didn’t mind because it wasn’t unusual. After all, they’re the most famous triplet in their school.

“Ugh hyung, you literally saw him yesterday”

Bin, or Moonbin. The lucky guy to be the boyfriend of the visual king, Lee Dongmin. He was **the captain of the school wrestling team** and also well known for his perfect body. The Binwoo couple was one of the most popular couples there. Everyone was jealous about either one of them. But Sanha thought they were the clingiest couple ever. They met each other in the last semester, and got together after 3 months. Sanha had to face a real hard time as Dongmin hyung used to whine like a baby whenever he saw that tough guy. He was really into him and finally Bin hyung asked him out for the goodness sake, since then they became the clingiest couple ever.

“Ohh...!! I’m jealous because you guys are in the same class!!”

Then it was Myungjun’s turn to whine.

“Hyung, you and Jinjin hyung ARE. IN. THE. SAME. MUSIC. TEAM. All you do these days is practicing!!!”

Park Jinwoo. Or Jinjin. **The famous “slow” rapper**. It wasn’t because his rapping was slow. Because he was slow. At everything except rapping. Sanha couldn’t understand how in the world he was slow in everything but raps faster than the wind. Yep... That’s Jinwoo. He was short as Mj, but even shorter. It made him look so cute and adorable. They got together 1 year ago and since then they became the most chaotic couple in the school?? No.....maybe in the WHOLE UNIVERSE!!!!

But, after knowing him for a year, Sanha knew Jinjin hyung was maybe the kindest and the most patient human in the whole world. He was good, kind and so loveable. He loved Sanha so much as he was the maknae. But as for Sanha, he loved to tease this man in every chance he gets. He knew Jinjin wouldn’t get mad at him or hate him, as his heart didn’t know those words, but from inside, Sanha too, loved him so much.

As for the earlier response, yes. Mj and Jinjin was in the same music team as they perform songs together. Mj sings and Jinjin raps. They both studied music and that’s the main reason they got together in the first place. As for themselves, they both were chaotic and childish. Both of them had similar thoughts about almost everything helping them to get a perfect love life without conflicts. Though they’re childish at some places, when things get serious, they become the most serious and responsible big hyungs as they should be.

After all it was his family, at least for now, but he loved them so much.

“Ya maknae, Helloooo....Sanha to the world!! What in the world are you thinking so much?? Did you hear what I said??”

“Ah! Hmm... sorry Mj hyung. I was thinking about the new semester.”

“Don’t worry aga. Everything will be fine, ok?? You’re the walking brain after all. Hahaha”

“Don’t you know you’re also one of them too, Cha Eunwoo??”

“Yaaa!!!!! Watch your language maknae!!!”

“Cha Eunwoo! Cha Eunwoo! CHA EUNWOOOOOO!!!”

Sanha shouted playfully while running away from them as the two hyungs stood there watching that evil maknae disappearing in the crowd. As Dongmin said, will this semester be as fine as he expects it to be?? Or will it be a disaster like the last one?? Or even more?? Well... You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. It was the first day after all.


	2. A Mysterious Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung hyung he died hyung. He left me....”
> 
> “Who died aga?? Who left you??”
> 
> “.......”
> 
> “I don’t know.....”

**Chapter 02- A Mysterious Nightmare**

“Aren’t you coming to our apartment tonight baby??”Dongmin asked, holding Bin's hand and intertwining with his.

“Eewww... Gross” Sanha said while making a disgusted face. Then he reserved a good punch to his arm as a gift from Bin.

“This brat will never learn how to behave” Eunwoo said, looking at his younger brother with a defeated look. Sanha stuck out his tongue playfully to Dongmin and continued eating his giant kimbap.

They, Dongmin, Bin and Sanha were going home together as Mj and Jinjin had music practices after school. They walked to school every day as they were lucky to find an apartment near to their school. As Bin and Jinjin lived in the next street, they usually walked home together after the school.

“No baby. Today I have practices. I’ll come tomorrow, ok??” Bin said and then kissed the back of Dongmin's hand.

“Ok baby, be safe, call me tonight. I love you”

“Ok Minnie....I love you too.”

As they arrived at Sanha and Dongmin’s apartment, they separated and Dongmin watched until Bin disappeared at the end of the road, while Sanha headed for his room to change. The first day went fine without any disasters. Sanha was thankful for not getting a detention on the first day. So far, it wasn’t so bad. But for tomorrow, let’s say it’s still a mystery.

***

_“NOOOOO!!!!! NOO!! N-noo!!”_

_He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. This can’t be happening. His world had crushed into million pieces. He was trembling. Someone was calling his name like from far away, but he wasn’t sure who was it. All he could hear was his inner self saying “this can’t be happening”._

_He was standing. Middle of a road which wasn’t familiar. In front of him, he could see a car crash. One car. That black one. He knew that car. Oh! Right! That’s Dongmin hyung's car._

_He felt a hand around his shoulders._

_“Dongmin hyung?? h-how?? How can I live without h-him??”_

_He couldn’t move, but he wanted to go. To hold him tight in his arms. To see that beautiful face which he admired the most. To feel that warmth which he felt every single night. To smell that familiar scent which made him feel safe. But mostly, to see, his baby, his one and only love, for one last time._

_He walked up to the body, lying on the road, in a pool of blood. He fell onto his knees as his whole world was right now. He felt tears falling down rapidly, but he didn’t care. Not anymore. He held his baby in his arms and moved away some hair on his forehead. He couldn’t hear his favorite sound that he heard every day when he cuddled up to him. It was gone. It was stolen from him._

_He couldn’t hold it anymore. He tightened his baby into his chest and let out all the emotions through the tears. He buried his face in his neck and cried out loud, absorbing his baby's scent for the last time._

_That lips.... The ones he used to kiss all day, all night. The ones gave him that precious smile. The ones he was proud to claim his.... He rubbed them gently. It was all swallowed and cracked. He remembered the feeling he got when they pressed against his and how happy he was then. How he thought he would be forever happy with him. But now.... He was all alone....._

_He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his baby’s. Not as usual, the taste was different. The taste he loved so much was ruined by that horrifying taste of blood. But he couldn’t even feel it. All he want was to kiss his baby and he knew it was his last._

_“Hyukie, do you remember the first day we met? And the day you said that you love me? That day I thought that I might be the luckiest man on earth. Do you know why? To be your boyfriend. Yes... To be yours. Baby... you promised me that you would never leave me alone. Can’t you remember?? You can’t leave me like this Hyuk. How can I live without you?? My whole life was you...I love you....I...l-ove yo-u Minhy-uk. Please don’t gooo....”_

_“You can’t leave me. Please comeback to me. I can’t live without you. You’re my everything. I love you, Minhyuk. I love you....”_

_He knew he was too late. He couldn’t protect him. Now he was gone. He was alone. He held his baby’s face and placed a last kiss on his forehead and kept sobbing, eyes closed and without wanting to apart._

_All of a sudden someone pulled him away from his baby and in the next second, he was dragged away from there. He shouted to stop and struggled to get back to his beloved partner but he couldn’t._

_“NOOOOOO.....HYUK!!!!......LET ME GO!!! HYUUUUKKKK!!”_

_The scene was blurring away. Though how hard he struggled, he couldn’t escape. He was defeated. He felt numb and helpless..... Suddenly he saw Hyuk's body glowed and then it turned into dust. The last thing he saw was that dust, his baby, his Hyuk, his everything, disappearing in the air....._

***

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!....... HYUK!!!!”

“Aga aga...Sanha~ya... Wake up baby. You’re having a nightmare.”

“Hyung hyung he died hyung. He left me....”

“Who died aga?? Who left you??”

“.......”

“I don’t know.....”


	3. First sight love??

**Chapter 03- First Sight Love??**

“Ok now, you’re saying, you felt, you knew that guy in the dream, but now you don’t??”

They were in Sanha's room discussing about what happened earlier in the morning. Sanha was on the bed drinking a cup of tea made by Mj, while the hyungs were sitting beside of him. Confusion and frustration was in the air, causing them to feel uncomfortable. Sanha told his hyungs about the nightmare without leaving any behind. Though he thought not to tell them, but they were so curious and so chaotic, so Sanha had no other choice. But he felt so relieved after he shared everything. But his mind was very disturbed and he was lost. Though he woke up from that nightmare, somehow he was still lost in it. 

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but yes... I don’t know that guy. And I can’t remember the face also.” 

“Did you see the face in that dream??” Dongmin looked very serious. Yes, it was a serious case after all. His maknae was in shock and torn apart. After Sanha woke up, he cried so much, like never before. Seeing him crying like that made Dongmin’s heart break into million pieces. Sanha was not a one who always cries, because he always hid his tears. Even when Dongmin cried, Sanha was the one who always comforted him. So looking at his brave boy crying like that made himself to tear up too. 

“Yes, I saw. I knew him. Or maybe I felt him.... You know that sometimes you can’t see the person’s face, but you can feel like 'Ah this is him'?? That’s the exact feeling. I think he was my boyfriend....or maybe husband. But now I can’t remember his face.... After I woke up, my heart felt so broken like I _actually_ lost someone I loved. That’s why I cried so hard earlier. I don’t know hyung. I’m so confused. I feel stupid. I don’t understand anything!!!” 

“It’s just a dream aga, don’t think about it too much, ok?? They’re just illusions created by our consciousness. That’s all.”

“But hyung, it felt so real! I’m scared hyung. What if in the future, I would meet this Hyuk guy and start a relationship and, and-.......” His voice cracked as he felt his eyes were tearing up once again.

“Don’t think about it too much, ok??” Mj said and put a hand around Sanha’s shoulder to comfort him as he saw his teary eyes. “.....If you think this nightmare showed your future, then we can think about something when you met that guy. Don’t you think?? We know his name right?? ...... What’s his name again??” 

“Minhyuk.....I called him Hyuk and sometimes Hyukie.”

“And could you recognize the road??” Now it was Dongmin.

“No. I didn’t know that road, even my dream self. It was unfamiliar. Somewhere we’ve never been to, I think. And the road was slightly narrow. The two cars were already blocked the whole road.”

“....And that’s the other riddle. The car.”

“Yeah....it was so confusing. My dream self recognized it as Dongmin hyung’s car and it was very familiar.”

“Yes, but the weird part is I don’t have a car.....”

“Yeah, exactly....maybe it was just a dream with weird stuffs. And we’re just over reacting right now.”

“Ah... Hyung.... I heard someone calling my name throughout the dream, from like far away, because it was like a whisper more than a voice. I didn’t know who it was. Or maybe I didn’t care it in the dream.”

“Hmmm... That could be us! We tried to wake you up for a long time, but you didn’t wake up. You were sweating and mumbling thing we couldn’t understand, and struggling like crazy!! We were so scared Ddana. We didn’t know what to do.” Sanha could see a mix of sadness, confusion, worry and fear in Dongmin’s eyes. He didn’t know what to do. Can he just let it go and think it was just a dream like Mj hyung said?? But what if he finds a Minhyuk?? What if that nightmare was actually his future?? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know either. 

“Hyung, as I thought about the dream now, I can’t remember most of the things I talked in there, but there’s one phrase, one phrase I can remember so clearly and it’s giving me the creeps. It’s-it’s like stuck in my head now.”

“What is it??” 

_**“You can’t leave me. Please comeback to me. I can’t live without you. You’re my everything. I love you, Minhyuk. I love you....”** _

“.....hmmm Mj hyung, do you know anyone named Minhyuk?? Think harder. You know lots of people.”

“I was thinking that for a while now Minnie. But I can’t remember anyone. I even checked my contacts list and class groups too.”

“I can’t find anyone either, but if we want to stop this happening in real life, we have to find this Minhyuk guy first. But, I think the most suitable thing to do now is to let the time decide everything. Aga please don’t worry, ok?? We’re here for you.”

“Thanks hyung..... But can you do me a favor?? Please don’t tell this to Bin, or Jinjin hyung. At least for now. Because I don’t want everyone to be worried about me and they’ll think I’m just a baby crying over a dream.”

“No aga, they love you. They won’t think like-”

“Please hyung..!!! Just for now. Please......??”

“Ok ok, let’s not tell them. Not yet. But later you have to. Okay?? And now don’t think about it. It was only a dream. Nothing more. Cheer up ok?? Now get yourself ready. We have to go to the nightmare in real life.”

Sanha chuckled to the Mj's definition of school. Well.... He might have a point. Not about the school!!! Hmmm... maybe.... But about the dream. Maybe it was just a dream. And nothing else. Maybe they were overreacting. He hoped the things to be that way because he can’t imagine that nightmare in real life. It had already broken his heart, even he knew it was only a dream and even he didn’t know that guy, Minhyuk.

***

Do you believe in first sight love?? And rudeness attracts easily?? Well... In Sanha’s story, they are acceptable. 

It was another normal school day. Sleepy and boring. Sanha waved at the hyungs and went to his locker where he met his friends. Friends. Yes. He had a lot. Though he was a famous superstar, the whole school was his friends. He liked to help others a lot, made that a reason to have a lot of friends and even best friends. When someone asked him for any help, he is always being generous and do what he can do to help him. It can be either a difficult math problem or a family problem, he didn’t care. All he wanted was to help someone to brighten their world. Though he liked to be evil and annoying, he had no cruelty in his baby heart. Yes. That’s the real Yoon Sanha. 

But among them, he had his own gang of his best friends. He always spent time with them, sometimes even after the school. But he was always more open to his hyungs than his friends. Because his hyungs were more mature and had a lot of experience than them. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t loyal to his friends. He was loyal. But he felt more comfortable with his hyungs. Maybe that was the reason he called them as his family.

As there was some time left to start the school, Sanha and his friends were chatting about various things. He loved talking to his friends and laugh with them whenever he got the chance. It made his heart filled with happiness and was a best way to release the stress. The hallway was fully crowded and everyone was doing the same thing, chatting. The combination of that small talks made a huge noise, the usual one for every mornings. 

But suddenly, everything went quiet. Except for small whisperings. Sanha looked at the hallway. Everyone, who was all over the corridor, somehow now stepped to the either sides and had made a path. A path for who?? Then he saw them. They were coming towards him. A gang. They were like glowing somehow. There were five of them, but the guy who walked in front, was the only one got all the attention from the crowd. As he was a little far away from where Sanha stood, he couldn’t see his face by then. So he decided to notice other things about him.

As soon as he saw his body and his walking style, he forgot to breathe. He had a perfect body and his walking style made him look more dangerously attractive. Sanha was staring at him all the time helplessly without even knowing he was. Then he brought up his eyes to his face as he was near enough.

His heart started to beat fast. He was frozen. All the world went silent and blurry. All he could see was him. _Is this the feeling of first sight love??_ Sanha thought. His eyes, his pitch black hair, the way it bounced after every step he took, his sharp nose, his lips.....his blood red lips, the way he licked it making everyone gasp, the small earring in his one ear, his deadly expression, his jawline which could cut Sanha into pieces, the dangerous smirk on his lips, the charisma made him look more hot and everything about him...... perfection. 

Sanha's heart just stopped when he passed him by. He couldn’t handle his perfection and his aura around him. He looked so rude, mean and dangerous which made Sanha's heart to flatter more and more. The tight black denim, plain white t-shirt and the red check over shirt he wore, add more rudeness to his look. Even after he was all gone Sanha was still in his Dreamland until his friend waved a hand Infront of his eyes. 

“Yaa come on!! He’s not your type.”

“Wha-what?? No no no!! I just-I-I haven’t seen him before.... Who was that guy??”

“That’s the main dancer. Everyone calls him Rocky. He’s same age as Eunwoo sunbeanim and Moonbin sunbeanim. He’s actually a famous dancer around the country. He even participate in a World Dancing Competition last semester. I think he was in the top 10. Some say he’s rude and mean but, others say he’s nice and kind. But you can see how much rudeness in his every own eyes!! Everyone's afraid of him. Last year he fought with a guy who told his mother was ugly. That guy ended up in hospital for a month!! Rocky has a black belt in taekwondo too. And that’s one of the main reasons everyone steps aside because I don’t think anyone wants to mess with that guy.”

  
  
“Why I didn’t know about him till now?? I’ve never seen him before in here.”

“First of all, all you do in here is either being the big walking brain or sleep or be a video games genius. That’s all. How could _you_ know him??” 

“YAAAAAA!!!!”

“Ok ok jeez..... He doesn’t actually come to this side of the school because he always spends his entire day either in the dancing room or his class, which was coincidentally next to each other. Maybe today he woke up from the other side of the bed.”

“Wait a second.....how do _you_ know all these stories?? This much about him??”

“Don’t you remember my boyfriend is also in his dancing crew?? He told me a lot about him. He says Rocky’s a good and a nice guy inside, but who knows?? It’s better to keep the distance from a guy who sent someone to the hospital for a whole freaking month!!!”

Hmmm... Rocky. Sanha was either attracted or terrified. He didn’t know. His rudeness and his overwhelming confident made Sanha’s heart feel more unstable. He didn’t know why he kept attracting to that guy. He usually didn’t like rude and mean guys, but with him, there was something special. Was that the feel of being matured?? Feeling of love?? He didn’t know exactly. He kept looking at the way he went, struggling to find himself in his messed up thoughts. Maybe his destiny will find the answer to his unanswered question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a whole week to update. I was busy last week so I didn't have enough time to write. I'll try to update more often from now. Thanks for reading Rohas. Saranghae ❤


	4. God's Choice??

**Chapter 04- God's Choice??**

Sanha was in the living room playing video games. Though playing video games was one of his main talents, today this genius was losing everyone. His mind was in somewhere else. Well... Let’s say with someone else. Yeah... Rocky. The one who was able to touch the one and only Yoon Sanha’s heart. The image of that perfect man was the only thing in Sanha’s mind right now. He couldn’t even focus in the school too. He didn’t know why he was this much obsessed by his look. He was attracted to his aura or maybe to his rudeness.

He remembered what his friend said earlier. _“.... he’s not your type.”_ Wasn’t he? Every time he thought about Rocky, that comment gets into his head making him feel uneasy. Well.... Maybe he’s not a one with a bubbly personality like Sanha, but some people say he’s nice inside. But the most heartbreaking thing in Sanha’s thoughts was something else. Will he ever meet him? Will he able to talk to him?? Will he even want to start a friendship? Probably not. Or someth- _“Woah, woah Yoon Sanha!!! What are you thinking? That’s never gonna happen and don’t waste your time thinking it!! Don’t think don’t think don’t thi-“_

“Hmm.... someone's not in the right mood...”

Sanha startled as Dongmin came out of nowhere. “Oh hyung! You scared me.” Dongmin chucked. “......So tell me what’s bothering this genius mind?? A math problem? A guy in the school?”

“Wh-what, what-what nooo NOOOO!! Are you crazy? I-it's just... nothing.”

“Hmmmm.....” Dongmin narrowed his eyes and gave a look to his dongsaeng. He knew something was not right, but he was sure it was not some kind of a trouble. If so, Sanha would probably tell him. So.... Maybe something like more....you know.... But Dongmin thought not to bother about it more cause he’ll tell them later.... He knew he would.

Sanha tried hard to avoid that look Dongmin gave to him. _“Agh.... Why is he always like this?? Maybe should I tell him? Ugh.... Tell him what? Stop it Sanha!! It’s only a daydream.”_

“Never mind....” _Thank God he cut it out_ “....I search up about our case in internet and found some interesting stuff.”

“What case?”

“The dream, genius.” said Dongmin after face palming and letting out a sigh.

“aaa....yeah...The dream. So what about it?”

At that moment, Myungjun, who was eating a huge bag of chips, joined them too.

“Ok, so, I searched about 'Dreams about future' and found this article. I don’t know whether it’s all true, but I found some things interesting.”

> “Dreaming about future events presented to us in many gentle ways, if you have repetitive dreams that become more vivid and more succulent then this is like a telephone message coming from above. The key to dreaming of what the future looks like a dream is a positive omen. Having such dreams can not only be challenging, significant but above all help, you structure your life better so they can help you face different possibilities in life. Dreaming of future events can often be associated with becoming more vocal in life. Whatever happens at the end of your dream is also important as this can indicate what is going to happen in general life.....”

“HYUNGGG!!!”

“Wait, wait, it’s not the end.”

> “....I think it is also important to conclude that you need to stay with your dreams, try to relate and resolve the issues even if they are nightmares they can be hidden messages.
> 
> **What does it indicate to dream about a negative future?** A dream where you see a negative future could in fact be a positive dream. In reality, the dream is symbolic of a positive period ahead of you where you will be able to overcome obstacles and improve your life.
> 
> **What do dreams about the future mean?** Dreams about the future is normally a representation of your subconscious vision on how the future should look like. But what happens if a dream about the future actually comes true? I have encountered many nightmares that I worry about coming true. Luckily, they don’t materialize. So if you are here wondering if your nightmare will come true it will most probably not. When you think about the future, you will most likely dream about getting a new job, getting married, buying an apartment or a house, and having a child. The dream may not come true as you will dream them, but they will have a meaning close to the aforementioned. I have mentioned this before but dreams that predict are normally referred to as precognitive where whatever you dream about the future will come in real life exactly the way you dreamt of it. Such dreams are common for some people while others rarely have them.”
> 
> (The link to the website is down below. See the notes.)

“So, I saw a negative future. According to the article it can indicate a positive future? What’s so positive about that dream? Maybe getting a boyfriend can be positive. But he dies!”

“But it says, _‘if you are here wondering if your nightmare will come true, it will most probably not.’_ too. So maybe the chance of your dream coming true might be low too.” It was Dongmin, who was trying to calm his dongsaeng.

“But hyung, it felt so real. Actually, it wasn’t a dream. I didn’t feel like it was a dream. I was there. I felt it. I touched it. I sensed it, hyung. That’s why I’m freaking out here!!”

“Normally nightmares feel that way aga” Now it was Mj's time to comfort him.

“But hyung, normally dreams are messed up. But this? This had a perfect flow! It was like a movie, or a drama. I don’t know, hyung. It’s so disturbing.”

“Aga, the specialty in this dream is that we can avoid this to be happening before it starts. We know his name. And no relationships can build up not knowing the other's name.... that’s ridiculous. So, if you meet a guy named Minhyuk, you can simply avoid him and find another guy. Maybe you’ll find someone better than this Minhyuk guy.”

“Sanha, maybe M-hyung has a point. We know his name right. We have the biggest defence source. And maybe this dream was telling about something else too. Maybe not the exact thing. But something similar. Maybe not dying too.”

“Yeah...and aga, we have the most powerful weapon in our hands. His name. We might be able to change your future too”

“Yeah, I guess you have a point.” Sanha said after thinking for a while about their opinions. Yes. We know his name. Like M-hyung said, no relationship can be started without knowing the other's name.

“.....So maybe God is helping us to prevent this to be happening. Yeah. I think, that guy’s life can be saved if this relationship didn’t happen. Or something like that. So the above was giving us hints to not to start it or else I’ll lose him. So I think now it’s on our hands to save a man's life, even as we don’t know him.”

“Woah! Yoon Sanha!”

“So....we have to change your future and save a man’s life......and.....that controller too. Don’t push that SOO HARD IDIOT!!!”

“NOT EVERYBODY'S AN IDIOT LIKE YOU, CHA EUNWOO!!!”

“YAA MAKNAEEE!!!! YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU COWARD!! OR ELSE EVEN THE GOD MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU FROM ME, BEATING YOUR ASS.”

So, everything went back to normal once again. Sanha felt so confident and relieved. He was so lucky to have such a family for himself. He knew, they would never leave him alone in any situation in his life. He wished everything would go causing no harm or heart breaks. What would he do without his hyungs? That’s what family is for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re also curious about dreams, you can search 'Dreams about future' and find this article.
> 
> For more info.  
> The link:  
> [Read more about Dreams](https://www.auntyflo.com/dream-dictionary/dreaming-about-future-and-it-comes-true)


	5. The Language of Rudeness

**Chapter 05- The Language of Rudeness**

Time goes faster than a rocket, huh?? Sanha was in his class, in school, on another boring day. It was the last period, history period, the one he always gets bored to the death. He rested his head on his hand on the desk and kept looking at the board with half closed eyes, struggling not to sleep as if he would get caught, it would be the 7th time only per that day. So he had a better solution. Daydreaming. He thought about his life, his journey, his goals, his family, his hyungs, his friends and the list kept going. 

Finally, the bell rang, the school was over. He immediately stood up even before the teacher left the classroom. Finally, Freedom!! It was Friday and two days to enjoy. Sanha was excited to go home and play the new video game, Jinjin hyung brought for him yesterday. He really loved his hyung because he always buys anything Sanha wants. Actually, Jinjin hyung was like Sanha’s wallet. As he came from a rich family, he usually had money with him always. Sanha was really lucky as Jinjin hyung had his weakness for Sanha’s wining.

He stretched his arms and yawned loudly, giving to all his sleepiness a bye-bye. Then he picked up his books and he went straight up to see his friends. As he went to them, he could see everyone was discussing about something.

“Yooo babies, don’t wanna go home? I’m sick of being here right now.”

“Hey Sanha, wanna go to the dancing show tomorrow?” 

“What dancing show?” 

“Our school's Dancing crew's annual show. You can’t say no, ok? Even last year you ditched us. This year you have to come, understood?” One his friends said with a serious face.

“Ok, ok, jeez, I know only you wanted to go there because of your filthy little ' _boyfriend_ ' is in that, and you can’t fool me.” He said emphasizing the word 'boyfriend’ using air quotes. He knew his friend very well.

“Yaaaa!!! Ok, ok, maybe, but that show is totally up to woah! We’re all in. Are you or aren’t you?” 

Sanha thought for a second before answering. _Hmmm....A Dancing Show.... Ah, it might be fun. And I even have nothing to do tomorrow, so this might be a great chance to enjoy. Last weeks were totally boring, no fun at all. And plus how can I say no to them now? Soo... Dancing show tomorrow indeed._

“Ok, I’m in too.” Sanha laughed at how they celebrated it with their stupid (according to Sanha) victory dance. Oh! How much he loved his friends!

“Let’s meet at the gate, ok? I’ll reserve the tickets for us. And get ready to be murdered if any of you idiots got late!!” 

“Ok, ok, Romeo, we won’t. Sanha, don’t forget, ok? You literally forget everything!!!”

“Hahaha, see you tomorrow dudes!” Sanha waved and parted from them to find hyungs. Though he didn’t show to the outside, from the inside, he was very excited for the show. He had never been to a Dancing Show before, because he didn’t have a good feeling about it. But recently, he watched some dancing videos, which Bin shared on Instagram, and some motivations rose up in his mind. So, this might be a good chance to put the beat inside. 

***

Sanha was at home, picking up a dress for tomorrow’s show. Since it was a show, specially a **Dancing** show, something cool might work. How excited was he? The show starts ‘tomorrow' evening! Why was he that excited? Because lately, he got bored, as he had nothing fun to do. Only some video games Jinjin hyung bought for him. He wanted to go out, but he was too lazy. But A Dancing Show?! Sounds like more fun to even ignore. 

He stared at his clothes and started to thinking of a good pair. Was he thinking too much? Maybe..... But he didn’t care. He was always a fashionable boy like his Dongmin hyung, causing him to be bullied by Bin hyung as ‘The Giant Model’. He had a huge cupboard full of various types of clothing, but sometimes he also sneaks out to Dongmin’s too. That day also he was looking at his humongous collection and thinking whether he should steal something from Dongmin’s. But finally he thought out of something good from his, and he was satisfied with that look. A black denim, dark blue denim jacket, white high neck sweater and black boots. He was really excited and happy at that moment, and was grinning like a crazy person. 

_“Oh, this is perfect for the show. Cute and cool at the same time. Oh!! I’m sooo excited for the show!! As my friend’s boyfriend is also in the crew, we might get the front row too. We should buy something to eat. Or I’ll starve to death. HAHAHAHA. I wonder what kind of dance items in there. Must be something good cause our school's Dancing crew is professio- HOLY SH*T!!!! A DANCING SHOW!! DANCERS!! THE MAIN DANCER!! ROCKY!!! OH MY GOODNESS!! ROCKYYYYY!!!! HOW DID I FORGET IT???!!! YOON SANHA! YOU IDIOT!!!!”_

That’s how he forgot his crush is the main dancer in their school.

“Oh My Goodness! What should I do now?? I can’t say no to my friends and-and.....aaaaahhhhh f*ck f*ck f*ck F*CKKKKKKK” 

“Yaaa maknae!!! THE LANGUAGE!!!”

“SHUT UP HYUNG!” He walked around the room cursing himself. He was all messed up and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of his friends. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle his pounding heart when Rocky's performance. He’ll be dead by the end. He had heard some people say that his performances are so freaking hot and sexy and he becomes a sexy beast when he dances. He had never seen it and didn’t want to see it too. But at that moment, his destiny was telling another story.

***

  
“Sanhaaa!!!” 

He saw his friends at the gate waving at him. He waved them back and slowly ran towards them. Since they had 30 mins left to start the show, they decided to go and buy some snacks. They went to the nearby store and bought a HUGE bag full of snacks, more than enough to even bury a man underneath them. Well...Yoon Sanha’s in the house! Nothing unusual here.

When they got back to the school auditorium, Sanha’s friend's boyfriend was there with the tickets for them. Once they got back in, they saw the VIP front row seats reserved just for them. _“Yessss!! VIP baby!!”_ Sanha thought. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because he can watch every performance perfectly from the front row, and nervous because he **can** watch too perfectly from the front row. Specially his crush's. _“Crush? When did he become my crush??”_ Even Sanha was confused. But that was the bitter truth. 

After they got seated, the lights went dim and the show started. Sanha lost his mind when he saw the presenter was no one else but one of his best friends. He face palmed when he saw him coming to the stage in a perfect tuxedo. _“Why didn’t I know? Even he didn’t tell me. I’ll catch him later.”_ He thought. 

“Dancing is a language of expressing your inner thoughts and emotions. Dancing can be-”

Sanha, the evil maknae, struggled to hide his cracking sound and laugh by covering his mouth with his both hands. But to be honest, it wasn’t helping very much. He couldn’t help himself cracking up when he heard his friend. Yeah, no wonder they call him **the evil giant**. He didn’t expect this, not at all. After a whole 10 minutes of laughing, he calmed himself up and got serious for watch the rest of the show.

The show went well. He really loved the middle part of the show more than the beginning. In the first part, there were only slow dances like ballets and some traditional ones. Sanha was so proud to see how amazing the school dancing crew was. They danced perfectly to some famous kpop songs in the middle part, awaking the whole audience and filling the whole school with their cheering. But he didn’t see Rocky in any performances, which made him feel relieved yet disappointed. _“Maybe he decided not to show up because I have come exactly this year. Hahahaha”_ He joked in thoughts to reduce the miserable feeling. 

Now it was the third and the final round of the show. Seems like everyone was overwhelmed with fun and enjoyment. He was really glad that he made his choice to come here. Sooo...the show started after the small break. His friend came to the stage and looked at the overjoyed crowd in a happy smile. 

“Looks like everyone is overjoyed now, huh??” Sanha felt like the floor vibrated from the crowd's cheer. “......Hahahaha I’m so happy see you have enjoyed the show. To be honest, none of this would come to a reality without that one person. Yes. He was the one who was behind all of this. The one who choreographed every single dance you saw today and even going to see later on the show. The one who came up with the idea of organizing this event in the first place. The one who spent countless sleepless nights to make this day a reality. Yes. You know who he is. The last round is all dedicated to this dancing machine. Please welcome, as you all know, the one and only, Rocky!!!!” 

Sanha’s eyes went wide, mind went wild. _“A whole round for him?”_ He knew his end was near. Then all the lights went off. It was pitch black. It made the screams get louder and louder. Sanha knew this wasn’t good. Not at all. Suddenly a spot light appeared on the stage. He could see a man standing. Actually pausing. Pausing as sexy as a humanly possible. Maybe even more. He knew this man can’t be a human.

Then the performance started. The performance of Sanha’s destiny. He was staring only at him. There were so many backup dancers, but Sanha didn’t notice them. He didn’t even blink. He was somehow mesmerized by the rudeness of his moves. He danced to the hottest song in the whole world with the hottest movements only a devil can imagine. He was numb and trembling. _“How can a man be this perfect? This rude? This-this hot?”_ He thought. His thoughts were only filled with one thing. “ _ **Rocky**_.” 

He was wearing a pink shirt, not fully covered, showing his body here and there. His rude expressions and that hottest smirk made it even worse. His tight black denim, showed his famous thighs, the thighs, which were harder than a rock, perfectly outlined. His eyes were telling a story. The story of how they killed thousands of hearts with only a glance. The way he bit his under lip, made the whole crowd gasps. His movements were perfect, perfect enough for making anyone unconscious. From the way he moves, anyone could tell that he was a professional. His moves were sharp, correctly into the point yet smooth af. He was like floating in the air. No wonder everyone was crazy about his dancing. 

He performed five various dance performances in various costumes. He quickly changed while his back up dancers were performing. Yet all the five costumes were hot af. All the colors he wore,

red,

black,

dark blue,

pink,

and white,

made him look so stunning and highlighted even in the light or the dark. His earrings added much more detail to his perfection. Simply, he was perfect in every second he danced, stabbing the crowd right into their hearts. 

Crush? First sight love? Or one sided love? Or whatever he was, Sanha didn’t care. He was frozen there from that cold breeze of rudeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the credits to the rightful owners of each image. Hope you like this chapter. It's not the end hahaha. I'll update the rest soon. Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments.❤


	6. Lucky or Unlucky

**Chapter 06- Lucky or Unlucky**

“Sanhaaa? Sanhaaaaa? SANHAYAAAA!!!???” 

“Ah. Ah ahh.....yeah yeah, wae?”

Sanha woke up from his Dreamland when his friends called his name. Called?? No. Shouted actually. He had to shout as Sanha didn’t hear him when he didn’t.

“Yaa, the show is over! So tell me, for how long are you gonna sit there and stare like that?”

_“Wha-what?”_ Sanha looked at the stage and he saw the curtains have been closed and some workers were removing the decorations on it. When he looked around him, the audience was half empty and the other half was also heading to the exit. _“Oh my God! Why the hell I didn’t notice? This is embarrassing!!!! I knew this would happen. Aaagh, what should I do now?? Maybe I’ll say-”_

“I think his crush has blown his mind......hahahaha.......awwww someone's blushing!!”

_“Oh sh*t!! I wanna die!!! Oh dear God, please kill me this instance!”_

“Ok, ok, let’s go Romeo. It’s already getting dark.”

When they got out of the auditorium, it was already dark and most of the crowd had been left. Some organizers were cleaning the area and removing the decorations. Sanha felt much better after breathing in some fresh, cold, night wind, as someone made him feel hot and sweat like crazy. His heart was still pounding, not as fast as earlier, but it was enough to make him uncomfortable. In his mind, only one thing was kept repeating. And....we all know what it is.

Suddenly one of his friends stopped him. The one who reserved VIP seats for them.

“Sanha~yaa, can you come with me to the backstage. I-I want to meet him one more time....”

Sanha smiled upon his friend’s clinginess. _“Aahhh my baby has grown up...”_

“Who’s the Romeo now, huh?? Ok, ok , let’s go. But you have to buy me an ice cream. Deal?”

“Ok, ok...., Jeez, you’re soooo annoying sometimes.”

“Yaaa!!!!”

His friend chuckled and Sanha also joined him at the end. Then they headed to the backstage. They had to go around the auditorium to reach to the long corridor leading to the changing rooms. When they reached there, Sanha’s friend messaged his boyfriend to come out as there’ll be other people in the changing room, and it would be awkward. They only had to wait 3 minutes, he came out as a flash.

“Oh! Baby!! You looked soo cool today!!! I’m sooooooooo proud of you darling!!!”

Sanha just turned his head aside, and pretended to be looking at a poster on the wall beside him, not wanting to interrupt them. He saw in the corner of his eyes, how they hugged so tightly and kissed for some seconds, but with passion and excitement. Sanha was so glad to see his friend had fallen in love with the right man for him and finally had found his happiness. He only wanted everyone to be happy; and everyone meant EVERYONE! This cute human had the purest heart with no jealousy or cruelty inside.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he began to actually read the poster.

“Souvenirs!!”

“Do you want one??” his friend’s boyfriend asked. _“Did I say that out loud??”_

“Ah...hmm... yeah. But only if there’s a spare.”

He chuckled softly. “There’s a plenty Sanha. We printed a lot more this year. I think they’re in the Dancing room.”

“Ah, thanks hyung.... I’ll go and check.”

Sanha left them and went along the corridor towards the dancing room. He usually collects something memorial from anywhere he went, maybe a journey or a function or a road trip or a concert like this. He had a huge box full of those stuff in his room which he cherished the most. He loved to look at them when he felt lonely; and rewind his favorite memories.

When he reached the Dancing room, he couldn’t see any lights on inside. _“Everyone must be in the changing rooms. It’s easy for me.”_ He opened the door and entered into the darkness. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden less lightings, he searched for a light switch on the wall and turned on. Once he turned to the front-

_“Oh!! F*ck f*ck F*CKKKKKKKKK!!!!! What the-”_

He wished to die at that second. His eyes grew wider and mouth opened without his knowledge. Suddenly the room felt freaking hot, making him sweat from head to toe. He knew his face was getting redder and redder with embarrassment. He stood there frozen without knowing what to do or what to say. In his stomach, he felt not only butterflies, a whole jungle. His heart was pounding like it was going to come out at anytime now. His brain..... It was already exploded. He felt numb and light headed. Everything went blurry instead of one image in front of him. At that point, he knew he screwed up.

That image....that image everyone wished to see from their inner minds, but no one was able to; until now, maybe. That image many girls and also boys dreamed to say as 'mine'. That image, which might be able to make anyone go crazy. Like Sanha right now. That image in front of him at that moment, making the feeling of the heaven and the hell at the same time. That image....... That image of Rocky? No.....even worse.... Shirtless Rocky!

He was about to wear his shirt when Sanha came inside, not giving him enough time. After some seconds felt like hours, Sanha realized he was starring at his less clothed area, he brought his glance up which made their eyes to meet each other. That pair of eyes had the expression of surprise and a little bit of irritation first, but then it changed to pure rudeness and savageness. Both his lips and eyes adjusted to a smirk which took Sanha’s soul out of his body. Can you believe this whole plot happened in less than a minute? But yes it was.

Sanha screwed shut his eyes and even covered them both with his palms before turning around, with embarrassment. _“Oh f*ck! F*ck!!!! What the hell just happened? Aaaaaagh!!! This is soooo embarrassing!! What should I do now?? Should I leave?? No...I need that souvenir. Aaaysh!! Stupid book....”_ though his eyes were closed, his mind didn’t let him to get rid of that sight that easily. _“.......Why am I sweating like this? It’s not the first time I saw someone's abs. Bin hyung also has abs and biceps too. He’s more muscular than him. But-but these are hotter? Oh! That perfect bod- WHAT THE- CUT IT OUT YOON SANHA!!!! Am I going crazy?????!!! This man is driving me crazy. What should I do now? What should-”_

“You can turn around if you want.”

The first time he ever heard his voice. His deep yet smooth angelic voice. The voice he felt like coming from heaven. It made Sanha’s heart to ache a little somehow, but he was too busy thinking what he should do now, to realize that. _“Ok, Yoon Sanha..... this is the moment of truth. You had the chance to run, instead you just stood here like an idiot. So now it’s time to pay the price.”_ He let out a long sigh and uncovered his eyes and took a deep breath, gathered up all the strength he had, and turned around to face his destiny.

Now he was fully dressed, casual clothes and snickers. Sanha knew he was still blushing like crazy, so he just avoided those eyes and kept looking down.

“Soo....I don’t think you came here only to see me shirtless.”

_“Aaaahhh this is embarrassing!! God please kill me right now.”_

“I-ah, hmm, I just-I just wanted to borrow a souvenir, yeah....”

His voice was trembling and cracking, mind was empty, but was able to say that somehow. Rocky stared at him for several seconds and smiled to himself, went to a large cupboard and opened it. Sanha saw it was fully and neatly packed with souvenir books. Rocky searched carefully before taking out one book and checked the inside, made a little sound of satisfaction, then closed the door. He came to Sanha and stood right in front of him. Though Sanha was taller than him, he felt like he was way shorter against this guy’s personality.

Rocky handed him the book. Sanha took it with trembling hands and without lifting the head, he mumbled a small 'thank you' and then vanished from there. He didn’t have courage to look at Rocky's face directly, from that close. When he was about to close the door from outside, he heard Rocky chuckling from inside the room. He closed the door and leaned to the wall beside and released the breath he was holding. His head was spinning and mind was all blown. There he spent about 5 minutes exactly still, breathing heavily and then ran to the entrance where his friend was.

***

“Sanha!! There you are!! So, we’re going to have some ice cream. Wanna come with-”

“I’m sorry I have to go now. Please forgive me. It’s late. Hyungs must be worried about me. I’ll see you at the school. Ok bye!”

He said it in one breath and then he was gone. The couple stood there confused and trying to understand what just happened. Sanha didn’t even look back. He was all messed up, mind was blown, half crazy, half dizzy and all he could think of that unavoidable image in his mind. At that point, he didn’t know whether he was lucky or unlucky or his destiny was written by a drunken lunatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it took a while to update. I wasn't in the right mood to write. Soo, did you enjoy this one? Feel free to comment your thoughts. Take care everyone💜


	7. Faithfully, sincerely and endlessly

**Chapter 07- Faithfully, sincerely and endlessly**

_“Aaaaahhhhgggggg......just go to sleep Yoon Sanha!!!”_

He was at his home, on his bed, struggling to sleep and trying so freaking hard to forget how his destiny was having fun with him. When he got home after the concert, he didn’t even wait for his hyung’s non stopping questions, went straight to his room and locked the door, didn’t even care to come out when M-hyung shouted something about food. He didn’t even get to tell them about the concert as they weren’t at home when he left. He knew they must be worried about him and plus it was really late. But, he didn’t care. He was tired and embarrassed. He changed his clothes real quick and jumped onto his bed, hid his face in a pillow and screamed his lungs out.

_“Oh my freaking God!!! This is so embarrassing!! Stupid book!! What would he think of me?? He’ll think I’m a pervert or something.....aaaahhhhh I don’t want to go school anymore. Yes, I did want to get his attention, but not like this!! Not at all.....!! Why did I go this freaking concert in the first place?? Stupid! Stupid!! STUPID MAKNAE!!!.....”_ he let out another scream and sat up on the bed, hugging a pillow.

_“Why the hell was he there without even turning on the light?? If so, I’ll knock before going in! Aaaah!!!!! But he was so freaking hot....”_ flashback to the concert, his dancing, his performances, his stunning figure, his shirtless body, his perfect body, and......his smile and his handsome face. Sanha had closed his eyes without even knowing, enjoying the flashback inside his head. A smile appeared onto his lips when he remembered his smiling face and he bit his lip when his mind played the ‘other’ things.

_“......Aaaaahh he’s so hot...and stunning....and handsome....and sexy.....no wonder everyone wants a piece of him. His body..... it’s something.... something.....I don’t know....! He’ll remember me now, right..?? Will he talk to me again??? I want- WTF YOON SANHA!!!! Are you going mad???!!!! How the hell can I face him....again....this is embarrassing!!! But he’s hot though....WAIT WHAT???!!!! Yes, I’m going crazy......God, please help me. Help this poor soul....!!!”_

He once again hid his face on his pillow and wished to sleep. _“He won’t remember me....he doesn’t know me either....”_ his heart shuddered for some reason. _“........which is good....I guess....we won’t be able to meet again. Nooo.....I won’t make that happen....! Never! Never!!”_

He turned and lyed on his back, arms stretched up, resting his head on them, while starring at the ceiling, he let out a long sigh. His mind was going crazy at that moment. He didn’t know whether because of embarrassment or happiness or what else. All he knew was, that guy will make him a total psychopath any soon. He closed his eyes and let his mind to do any weird things cause he was too tired to stop them. All he saw was Rocky’s smile he saw in the Dancing room. Not that hideous one on the stage, that cute smile which made his heart skip a beat. Eventually, his mind and consciousness found their peace at last and Sanha entered his wonderland of dreams thinking about the man who was able to shake his heart. But he didn’t know one thing. He didn’t know at the exact moment he fall asleep, a silent tear fell down from the edge his eye.

***

Time isn’t waiting for no one. It was already been days since Sanha last saw Rocky. At the concert exactly. He didn’t have enough courage to face him. He knew he messed up so bad. _“ He might be thinking I’m a pervert or I did that on purpose. Let him think that. I’m gonna avoid him for the rest of my life. No more Rocky”_ He thought when he went school next day. He didn’t even say anything to his hyungs too, as he couldn’t find any courage to do so. He just ignored the questions they asked or either say something made up. But will it be the end? Will he able to avoid him for the rest of his life? We all know it won’t, but what will happen to them? Only their destiny decides it.

Sanha, Mj, Jinjin, Dongmin and Bin was in Sanha’s apartment's living room, on a huge sofa in front of the tv. Why? It was the movie night!!! Yeaaah............Noo....it wasn’t excited for Sanha at all. He was half lying down with his blanket in one of the corner of the sofa. Onto his left there was another story live streaming along with the film. He just shrugged off with disgust when his Jinjin hyung placed another kiss on Mj hyung’s hair, maybe for the 1000th time. That was the main reason he hated movie nights. Binwoo and Myungjin couples had each other to cuddle through out the movie and they really enjoyed being like that as they didn’t live together yet. But for our maknae, he felt alone and cold, every single time.

They were watching a love story which made the perfect air to breathe for the two couples. Sanha just cuddled to the sofa arm as he felt left out all of the sudden. He saw in the corner of his eyes, how they were cuddling, smiling at each other, small giggles, kisses, hugs and the love they shared. He felt jealous. _“Why I always end up being alone? I’m only here because they dragged me into this. And now I’m the only one all alone......!”_ He didn’t like the movie either because he wasn’t really a movie guy. He closed his eyes and pretend to be sleeping as he didn’t want to watch any of the dramas there.

Sanha really wished to have someone to love faithfully, sincerely and endlessly. He never had been dating with anyone, just to protect his pure heart for the right person. Even after his hyungs got into relationships, he only felt happiness for them , not a single bit of jealousy. He was the one who helped them to get together in the first place, and also, the one who always been there when things didn’t go well between them. But when the movie nights come to the show, he felt uneasy all the time to be alone with FOUR crazy love birds. He wished he also had someone to cuddle like them as he loved cuddles so much, feel their heat against him and to be warmed, intertwine with their hands and feel safe in their arms. He wished....he only wished......

But deep inside his heart, there was a gloomy presumption which always made Sanha for a second....no maybe for a tenth thought. Although he didn’t show it to the outside, he still thought about that nightmare he had before. What if he meets the 'Minhyuk'? What will happen next? Yes, he can _find_ another guy, not a 'Minhyuk’, but what if they break up or that dream replaces with his new partner? What if he’ll never find a boyfriend because his other half is that ‘Minhyuk’? His disturbed mind filled up with enormous amount of weird yet painful thoughts. He starred at the blackness in front of him (when you closed your eyes), flashbacks and imaginations together released another movie there full of frustration and confusion. He might have stayed like that about few minutes more, then he actually fell asleep achieving the inner peace which he deserved the most.

***

Sanha growled a bit when a sun beam hit directly to his face. _“Wait a second.....when did I come here?”_ He was in his room, on his bed, neatly covered with a blanket. He sat up and tried to remember anything from last night. He remembered how he pretended to be sleeping. _“Did I fall asleep for real? But how did I come here? Ah! Maybe Bin hyung must have brought me here”_ He grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was already 10am, and thank God it was a Saturday. Unless he’ll end up in the detention as usual.

He got up from his bed and went downstairs. When he reached the bottom, a smell carried him all the way to the heaven. _“Hmmmm.....pancakes”_ He saw Eunwoo was cooking something which he already knew what was it, Jinjin was making the table while yelling at the other two idiots, Mj and Bin hyungs who was having a serious battle with spoons! He chuckled at how chaotic and idiotic they were before taking a seat at the table.

“Good morning aga....I made your favorite.” Eunwoo came and gave him a full plate of pancakes drowned in maple syrup. Yes, he really loved pancakes, specially with a lot of maple syrup.

“Thanks hyung.....”

All of them got seated and began to dig in. Sanha always loved his Eunwoo hyung’s cooking, specially his pancakes. Sometimes Sanha cooks too, but most of the times he’s in the eating group.

“Sanhayaaa.....” He popped out from his chain of thoughts, by Bin's voice. _“What’s up with this guy?? He never calls me like that....”_

“Yes hyung....?”

“I kinda need a help from you.”

Sanha’s eyes brightened like two stars. He always likes to help someone. “What kind of a help?”

“Ah, it’s not for me. It’s for my best friend....”

“Ain’t I your best friend?” Sanha asked giving him his best sad face.

“A brat like you!? Have you lost your mind? Just shut up and listen, idiot!”

“Ok, ok, geez...” Sanha pouted and turned on his serious mode.

“As I said, it’s for my best friend. He’s in mine and Eunwoo’s grade, and also he’s a topper like Eunwoo too. But last year he went to Japan for a Dancing Competition, so he missed some lessons. He said to me recently that he’s having some issues with this year’s works because what he missed earlier. You know.....they’re like, connected, no? So he asked me if I know someone who can teach him only what he missed.....well, actually he asked about Eunwoo, but you know he’s really busy nowadays with the upcoming drama, no? Sooo.....the next person came into my mind was you. Can you do it Sanha? For me??”

Yes, Eunwoo has been selected for a stage drama competition as one of the main characters. Sanha was so proud of his hyung and was so happy that finally he was able to show his hidden talents to everyone. “Hmmmm......I _can_ do it, but where does he live? Can he be able to come here?”

“He lives with us silly.....in our apartment. Three of us live together”

“WHAT THE HECK JINJIN HYUNG!!!?? I didn’t know there’s another person living with you!?? And.....no one told me??” Sanha was really curious and also furious.

“Well....you never asked. So he can come here with me or Jinjin hyung. He won’t be a troublesome kid, he can understand anything real quick. He’s the second place in our class....”

“Always below me.....” That was the ridiculously proud Eunwoo.

“Yeah yeah whatever.....Bin hyung? You said he went for a Dancing Competition....Is he a dancer??”

Bin chuckled before answering. “Yaaa he’s one of the best dancers in the whole world!! Last year he went for a global competition and he won the 5th place!! In the top 5 all around the world!! He’s the one who taught me how to dance too. He’s born with it. The most perfect dancers I’ve ever known. He’s really-”

“Wait wait wait......you dance too??” _“why the heck I didn’t know these things?”_

Bin chuckled again and nodded. “When he came to Seoul, he hadn’t known what to do or where to go. He was all alone when I found him. He told me he was hungry and no place to go, so I took him to my apartment and since then, we live together. As a return, he taught me how to dance. I figured out that he has a really beautiful heart and eventually, he became my best friend.”

Sanha’s heart was already melted. “Ok hyung, I’ll do it. I promise you to do my best. Ask him for a date to start.”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down. Thank you stupid maknae......I’ll buy you ice cream for each day.”

“Deal!!” For ice cream, Sanha would do anything. Bin chuckled at how big his maknae's smile grew when he mentioned about ice cream. Well, Sanha was still a baby and they all knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys excited for the WWW?? I can't wait till tomorrow......❤ I'm feeling nervous right now😬 See you tomorrow guys!!! Mj~ie, Jinjin, Cha Eunwoo, Moonbin, Raki, Yoon Sanha, ASTRO❤


	8. The Inevitable Fate

**Chapter 08- The Inevitable Fate**

Do you know what's worse than boring school?? Boring after school!! To Sanha it's more like a special offer of hell. It's not because he hated school, because he had to be still, on a chair, behaved. It was one of those days.......and plus it was history. Boring multiplied. He rested his head on hands, on the table, looking at the writings on the board, though he had no idea what the hell was them, eyes almost closed but struggling not to sleep. Well, the struggle was real. He swallowed another yawn not wanting to act the next episode of the daily drama 'Sanha's getting scolded by teacher' by Sanha and his teacher. Maybe not that day, not that hour. He was too tired and sleepy for drama. 

He was a second away from dozing off, when his teacher dismissed the class. He waited for his teacher to leave the classroom and stretched his arms while letting out all the yawns he swallowed into one big, huge, humongous yawn. He shocked his head to reduce the sleepiness as he had to walk all the way home without his hyungs. They didn't have after school that day, so they went earlier. He packed his bag and was about to leave when-

"Sanhayaaa, wanna go have a smoothie?? I'm craving for a strawberry milkshake. Pleaseeeeee??"

He chuckled at his pouting friend who was trying so hard to give his best aegyo face. But, no, he wasn't good enough to beat **The** Aegyo king in front of him. 

"Where's your 'sweetheart'?? Go ask him" Sanha said with a smirk along with a matching sarcastic tone, not forgetting to air quote the word 'sweetheart'. Oh, He loved teasing others, but only the ones he's really closed with. 

"Yaaaaa, you know he's not here. Pleaseeeee.....my treat, okay?"

Sanha's smirk turned into an evil smile. Oh! Watch out everyone! The evil maknae has risen up! "Okay, but as long as it's on you........ Sooo, ppalli! ppalli!! Let's Gooooo!!" 

His friend stood there, mouth half opened, with widened eyes looking at the giant cutie running through the corridor excitedly. Well, he split the words in the first place, so no blame on that hyper telephone pole. He sighed, then shooked his head and ran to join his friend who was already miles away. 

After leaving the school premises, they went to their favorite cafe around the corner of the school lane. They found it accidentally when they were roaming in the town, since then it became their favorite. There were only a few groups in the cafe as it wasn't the busy hours of the day. Sanha bought a strawberry iced tea when his friend got what he was craving for. Although his friend said it was on him, Sanha paid for his own drink because he didn't want to be any type of a gold digger. Though his usual drink was coconut latte, that day he wanted a strawberry iced tea for unknown reason. 

When the barista gave their drinks, they went to an empty table and settled down. It was a little quieter than usual due to the lack of people, which Sanha appreciated. After taking a sip from the drink, his friend started his 'story of my life' regarding how he spent his birthday, his boyfriend's surprise, his presents, bla bla bla. Actually Sanha was too tired for his story. So he kept on drinking his iced tea and daydreaming, one of the things he's a professional at. But all he could dream about was how comfortable and soft his bed is. 

He was a second away from dozing, when he heard his friend's chuckling. He straightened up to see his friend was looking somewhere at Sanha's right side while chuckling. 

"What??" Sanha asked in a confusion.

"I really don't know whose fate is this, but your crush's here too!"

Sanha chocked his drink and almost fell off from the chair. _"Why!!!??? Why??!!! WHYYY!!?? Why him?? Why he has to be here too?? The only one in this whole world I wanted to ignore?? Out of all the 7.8 billion people on this planet, why him?? Why it has to be him??"_ Sanha immediately turned to where his friend was looking at, and there he was. Two tables away with some of his crew members, chatting about something. He was wearing a black hoodie which perfectly matched with his dark black messy hair. Sanha couldn't remove his eyes off from him as he looked cute rather than his natural breathtaking appearance. _"How can he be so innocent and cute after what he did on that hell of a stage??"_

He felt so hot suddenly. _"Oh! That smile.....! Look how adorable he is. He real- OH. MY. FREAKING. GOSH!!! IS THAT A DIMPLE?? OMG IT IS A DIMPLE!!! A FREAKING DIMPLE!!! This is totally illegal. A cute smile, and plus that?? Well, God has his favorites after all....."_ Sanha's mind was blown, the throat was dry, body felt numb, but he kept staring. All he could see was those sparkling eyes which he could see the whole universe inside, hot red lips, which can be the cause for hundreds of deaths, his charming smile with that cutest little dimple and that perfect man who was two tables away. 

Though it happened in less than a minute, it felt like hours to Sanha. But, it took another few more seconds to realize that he was staring at him like a crazy man all this time. He quickly turned around to see that his friend has already started his story once again. He took a sip from his drink to cool down his over heated self. He started with the intention of listening to his friend, but he failed at the end. Though his sleepiness was vanished by then, but his mind was fully distracted. It's possible to say, distracted by a breathtaking sight. He couldn't even focus on anything but to look at that magnificent view of his crush, even in the corner of his eyes. He was a mess right now. Rocky looked so calm, fully concentrated with overwhelming patience. He was actually doing nothing but his charm was all over the place. Sanha's eyes were like attracted to those marvelous features until....... _"OH SH*T!!! NOT AGAIN!! NOT AGAINNNNN!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"_ ..........until their eyes connected. _"Sh*t"_

Sanha couldn't move. He was frozen like a giant iceberg. His heart was already stopped and his soul had left his body. He didn't know how to survive with this. He knew he f*cked up. Those eyes..... first they indicated it's usual blankness and rudeness then it changed to something softer. Yes, he recognized him. The only one who saw his fabulous body; shirtless. The only one who made him smile like that by just being existing.......His lips formed into that familiar hideous smirk thickening the air for Sanha. 

He quickly turned around and he knew he was blushing like crazy. He grabbed his bag in the speed of light, muttered a small apology to his friend hiding his blushing mess and also a "gotta go, bye", and a few seconds later, he was outside the cafe, letting out the breath he was holding all this time, without even knowing. He let out a huge sigh and shocked his head to reduce the embarrassment, but it wasn't working at all. How can he forget getting embarrassed in front of his crush?? No, getting embarrassed _by_ his crush?? He wanted to get his attention, but not like this, not at all. He took a deep breath to calm down his pounding heart and his poor soul. Well......Life is full of surprises. You will never know who you would meet, what would happen or how would you survive. How much you pray something not to happen, or something to happen, we may never know the surprise until it's in front of us. That's life. We own it, but it has its own path to go. It's called Destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The draft of this chapter deleted two times!!! This is my third try and please forgive me if this has any mistakes. Thank you so much for reading this and please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts. Love you❤


	9. A Help for the Destiny

**Chapter 09- A Help for the Destiny**

After coming out from the cafe, he ran home without even looking back for a once. He only stopped when he reached the home and after slamming the door behind him. He leaned on the door, threw the head back and closed his eyes; breathlessly. He was panting heavily due to the marathon he had earlier, but the embarrassment was still its peak. His hands were trembling, but he didn't know whether it was to the exhaustion or the humiliation. His bag fell out of his hand to the floor as he didn't have any strength left in his soul to hold it on. Maybe not only the bag. 

"Sanhayaaaa, what happened??" His eyes shot open to see Eunwoo's big eyes and confused face inches away.

"Hyung!! You scared me!!! Don't do that ever!!!" Sanha said with a hand on his chest. 

"What happened to you?? You look as if you had seen a ghost." Bin said, entering into the scene. _"A ghost is million times better. Wait..... he's here too??"_

"Nothing....Just ran to reduce the sleepiness." Sanha said, ignoring their eyes. He picked up his bag then went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Getting embarrassed had made him hungry?? 

"I made you some sandwiches....I know that stomach after all." Dongmin said. He pulled out a chair from the dinning table beside Sanha and sat while looking at his maknae who was busy tossing sandwiches into his mouth like he was starving for a month. The food was disappearing into his mouth faster than a missile. He kept on eating like his life depends on them. "Yah, slow down. No one's gonna steal those."

"I'm starving!!....... hyung, where's Mj hyung??" 

"That idiot and his beloved idiot went to see how the chickens fly"

"Wha-What??"

"They were arguing for who-knows how long, and then they went out. When I asked, they said, they're going to see how chickens fly"

Sanha stared at Dongmin for another few seconds and then blasted out laughing. Dongmin and Bin shocked their heads with disbelieve how stupid his hyungs are. They watched silently until their maknae finishes the plate and once it's done, Bin starts the conversation.

"Sanhayaa? Remember I told you about my friend??" 

Sanha nodded. "The one who asked my help??" 

"Yeah....he was so happy to hear you accepted his request and......said he's free tomorrow. He wanted me to ask if you can arrange a class tomorrow, if you're free, or other any day, so he can adjust his schedules. What do you say??" 

_"Oh! He's so polite and respectful. I like him already....."_

"No hyung.... I'm free tomorrow. No need to change his schedules. Ask him to come over. We can arrange in our study room....is it okay Dongmin hyung??"

The study room.....The room where these 3 brothers use to keep books and study. It was another room when they rented the house, but they removed the bed and other stuff, and changed it to a study room. As it was a bedroom earlier, it's quite big and gives more than enough space to store their books and get comfortable. In that room, there's a glass wall at one of the sides, which allows to see the front yard perfectly and also to get the right amount of light to study like staying outside. When they were arranging the room, they put the study table beside the glass wall and other stuff like book shelves, in other corners. Sanha really loved to be there, as it was calm and a perfect place to relax a mind, not just studying.

"Anywhere you're comfortable with Sanha. It's okay with me."

"Okay then, I'll come with him tomorrow....around 4?? Okay 4 then....for how long?? 4 hours?? 3 hours??"

"I think 3 hours will do...."

"Okay Minnie, we've 3 hours tomorrow!! Be ready when I come."

"Ew......" Sanha said making a disgusted face and of course, being dramatic as possible. Bin gave him a furious look which was more than enough to make Sanha to beg for mercy. Eunwoo chuckled at this _amazing_ bond between them. Bin always does that when the other switched to the evil mode, but deep inside, he still loved this child. 

"Okay, okay, I'll be ready. Don't you want that ice cream, huh Sanha??" 

Sanha's face lightened by the mention of ice cream. Eunwoo chuckled once again and kissed Bin on his cheeks before leaving the kitchen. 

"Sanha, my friend was really happy to hear, you said yes to him. He's a really bright kid with lots of talents.... You'll see it for yourself after he gets here, all I want to say is, please help him Sanha.....he has very big dreams and he works so hard to achieve them. He was fighting for all these years all by himself since he was a little kid. Sometimes, even I get amazed by his courage and mostly how he holds on to things; not giving up. He has a bright personality and a really kind heart, though whatever the world says. Please help him Sanha. I know you like to help people too."

Sanha already had a heavy heart due to Bin's emotional speech. He had never heard Bin talks like that, about anyone. It made him so sentimental. Now, he really wanted to help his friend. He seemed to be a good guy, and also a strong hearted one. Sanha was glad that he agreed to help him. Maybe he can at least give a little support to his courage. 

"Of course Bin hyung, I'll help him. I'll do my best to get his confidence back. He seems to be a nice person. I can't wait to know him....!" 

Bin stood up, patted Sanha's head and left the kitchen with a smile across the face. Sanha got refreshed and went to their study room. The embarrassment he had earlier, had been destroyed by this new hope and anticipation. He got settled in front of a mountain of books, and started studying and getting ready to do a perfect job tomorrow. 

***

The next day, at school, it felt like time had stopped, just to mock him. His patience was really close to its limits. Why?? First, to help someone in need. Second, to test his teaching ability on this subject. Third, to improve himself by teaching. Forth, to test how well he can remember the lesson. And for the last, but more importantly, to know this unknown boy who has an amazing personality, according to Bin. 

He also went to the school library and read some books on those lessons, for further information. He wanted to do his best for this persevering young man to achieve his dreams. He likes to help someone with dreams, because they have targets. Having a target means he knows the path he wants to go. That means he has plans. So he'd not gonna give up for sure. Sanha likes the people who are strong and not giving up. He always tries to give hope and dreams to who doesn't have any. He wants everyone to be successful, not just him.....Yeah, he has a damn good heart.

***

As soon as the bell rang for the school day to end, Sanha was already out of the class in a speed of a lightning, even before his teacher left the classroom. He ran through the crowd less corridor, as no one else was this much of a hurry. When other students were coming out of their classrooms, Sanha was already out of the school building, thanks to his long ass legs. He wanted to go home as soon as possible, because he needed a last minute practice. He had to organize what he wanted to teach, plus the extra details he learnt from the library research earlier. 

He ran through the roads to his home; yet carefully, don't worry. Once he got into the place, he straight went to his room, got refreshed and dressed. He chose something casual and comfortable; according to Moonbin, this guy is not a fancy typed one. So he didn't wanna make things awkward for both of them, so a casual t shirt and a denim would be perfect. He grabbed his books and supplies, then rushed to the study room. Sanha saw the mess on the study table, so he arranged it to have more free space to settle properly. Bin said this guy's kind of a quiet one, which made things easier for Sanha. 

As he had a complete hour to be 4pm, he organized his notes and some activities, to make sure the facts flow easily when started the lesson. When the other hyungs came home after their after school, Sanha had already completed his practice session, and ready for the fun to begin. Well, you might say he was overreacting, but it was his normal behavior. He usually teaches his friends, their difficult lessons and he normally gets ready like this. Because he doesn't want to get lost, when he's continuing the lesson. He always gets the confidence by readying before a class like this, so he can do his best for his friend and be satisfied with himself. 

He continued to read the novel he has been reading lately as he had some minutes more. 

"Oh! I see you've arranged the room a bit...." Dongmin hyung said, entering the room. He was already dressed to go out with Bin. 

"Yeah...a bit. I needed space. Now it's better. Soooo.....ready for the 'clingy' date??" 

"YAAHH!!....We're not clingy!!!......and by the way, I asked M-hyung to make you guys something to eat. Don't make this go over limit, okay?? He's a sweet little boy..."

"Thanks hyung....and I'll-"

Sanha was cut by the sound of the front door opening and Bin's voice, indicating that they'd arrived. Dongmin went to great his boyfriend, while Sanha put his novel aside and got the books and notes ready. Sanha was both excited and nervous. Excited because his passion about helping. Nervous because he had never met the boy. Teaching to someone who you haven't met yet and don't know about anything is way harder than teaching to a friend or someone you knew already. That was the risk Sanha agreed to take. Sanha likes to take challenges, so let's face it. What could be worse? It was teaching some lessons to someone after all, what Sanha does most of the time.

The door slammed open, popping out Sanha's thought bubble, and the two impatient lovers rushed into the room together. There was another small figure, smaller than Binwoo couple, but in an average height, entered in too. He came behind the two, _"maybe because he's shy..."_ Sanha thought. 

"Ok Sanha....here we are! Now get on with it!! I need this man with me, without y'all, out of this house right now!!" Yes, that was Bin.

"So....be gone!! I don't care!!"

"Now, now Bin.... first of all, introduce.....then we can go." Dongmin said looking at his back and checking the newcomer. 

"Arasseo arasseo.... Yah, don't be shy....he won't bite, unless it's me.....Come forward"

With that, he came forward and lifted his face. Sanha took a step back as his whole body went numb and heat risen inside, making the heart beat grow faster. At this moment, he figured out that, his destiny won't let him die peacefully.

".........Sanhayaaa, this is the one who asked your help. Your new student...."

Sanha finished Bin's sentence for him, under his breath.....

"Rocky~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support ❤️ Don't forget to leave a comment....Tell me what you think about this guys. Love you so much ❤


	10. A Hell of a Destiny

**Chapter 10- A Hell of a Destiny**

***

_".........Sanhayaaa, this is the one who asked your help. Your new student...."_

_Sanha finished Bin's sentence for him, under his breath....._

_"Rocky~"_

***

Maybe due to Sanha's fortune, or maybe misfortune, Binwoo couple didn't hear it. 

"......Your new student, Rocky!! I know you must've heard of him. So get along two of you! We're out. Bye!!"

With that, the door slammed closed with the two astonished and shocked maknaes inside. To Sanha, this was his dream and his nightmare at the same time. He stood there frozen, no thoughts, just blank. Rocky turned to him. Once he saw the taller's expression, a smile appeared onto his face. Sanha was still coming back to the reality.

"Ah.....ahem....Hii!!" Rocky said with a small cute hand wave. _"Oh. My. God!! It's happening!! What should I do????!!!! Alright! Calm down Yoon Sanha.... He just came here to learn. That's all. I'm gonna teach him and he'll be gone.....Yes, that's it....sooo...act cool...act cool...act cooll...."_

One eternity later, "....ahh...Hey!!"

"Oh, you finally talked..." Rocky said with a small chuckle. "...I know we've already met, but I'm Rocky! Nice to meet you! And thank you for accepting my request." He said, offering a hand to Sanha. _"A HAND SHAKE!! HE WANTS ME TO SHAKE HIS HAND??!! TOUCH HIS HAND??!!!"_

"....Aaaa I'm Yoon Sanha! Nice to m-meet you too!" Even his voice cracked. He took the offer and softly presented his hand, but he gasped when the other squeezed it a bit while shaking. His hand was quite big comparing to Sanha's, but so soft?? Sanha just stared at their hands, but if he looked up, he would've seen the smirk on Rocky's face, who was enjoying the moment the most. 

"....Aah..." Realizing it was getting awkward, Sanha pulled out his hand and hid it behind him. Rocky just stared at his hand, which was still outstretched, even after losing the connection, and then smiled a bit and put his hand inside his pocket.

"....You c-can sit here....but if it's uncomfortable or-or-" 

"No, no, it's fine." Rocky sat down on the opposite side to Sanha. He was about to put his bag on the floor-

"No! No! Please don't. Your bag will get ruined. You can put it here...." Sanha said, patting the chair next to him. There was no other chair on Rocky's side as Mj took it to do his works while the class is ongoing. Sanha took the bag from Rocky and placed very carefully on the chair. He always worries about such small things like this, which irritates him. He exhaled sharply and gathered up all his notes and books to start the lesson.

"Shall we start?" As soon as Rocky nodded, it began. First, it was awkward and unfamiliar, but when the time passed by, things settled down. They got along well, as both of them were toppers and they could understand eachother very well. Even after a half an hour, Sanha realized that Rocky is a very smart student. He almost got all the things that Sanha told, in one shot and even taught Sanha few things from his grade. It gradually became less awkward because they really got satisfied by the performance of the other. 

About an hour later, Mj brought them some cookies and their favorite drinks, as the Binwoo couple bought them before going on their date. As usual, Sanha got his coconut latte and Rocky got-

"Strawberry iced tea~" 

"Yeah....Iced tea is my favorite cuz I don't drink coffee, but I more prefer this strawberry flavoured one." 

Sanha just realized why did he wanted this drink yesterday. Yeah, a hell of a fate!! 

"Ah, I see...."

"Is that coconut latte?"

"Oh, this?? Yeah.... It's my favorite. I like it with chocolate syrup on top, just like this..." _"Why am I saying that to him??!!"_

"B-but, but I thought your favorite is also....this.....I saw you had bought this on yesterday......" 

Sanha choked on his drink. _"He saw??!! Sh*t!! Why did he have to bring that up again??!!!"_

"You saw....??" Sanha asked, but more like in a whispering voice. Rocky nodded slowly and tried to hide his burning checks, but unfortunately, Sanha too, was busy blushing, to see that. 

"I-I just wanted something to reduce my sleepiness, something cool and-and not heavy....yeah.... That's why I brought it yesterday....." Yes, a practical lie from the young genius, as usual. Rocky 'oh' ed and nodded slowly. 

An awkward silence spread across the room, making Sanha uncomfortable. _"Should I speak?? Should I continue the lesson?? Should I-"_

"Hmm...Sanha~shi"

"Aah, yes....??" 

"About, a-all the things happened between us earlier, I-"

"Can we just forget about them please?? It's in the past already.....I don't wanna talk about them anymore"

Rocky nodded and they continued digging their snack. The silent swallowed them once again. After like an eternity,

"Sooo.....you like bad boys??" Good thing Sanha isn’t drinking the latte, he would have spat it again.

"mmm.....what??"

He pointed something from his eyes. _"Oh! Sh*t..."_

"That novel....'Beautiful Disaster'....I can tell you've been reading it before I come."

"Ah..one of my friends gave it to me...he said it's good and-and he wanted me to read it too...so I borrowed it from him. It's good I think...."

Rocky smirked once again while listening to Sanha and not breaking the stare at the book. Anyone could tell he was up to something....

"......I usually read books, mostly adventurous and fantasy ones, because it gives me kind of a thrilling and I like to imagine things like that....." Sanha kept on talking. 

Sanha stopped his non stop explanation when he saw Rocky's smirk growing wider and wilder. His glance shifted from the book to Sanha. He looked directly at his eyes. Sanha felt the burning inside of him. 

"Ok, your friend gave it to you....but....Do. You. Like. Bad. Boys??"

That evil smirk grew even wider with the expression change of Sanha's. Rocky leaned forward a bit to get a perfect view. 

"Do you...??"

Sanha opened his mouth, but words didn't come out. 

"I-I-I-"

Rocky leaned back to the chair laughing out loud. "Hey, don't look at me like that....I was just messing with you!" He laughed more.

Sanha felt his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. _"Really?? Here?? Now too??.....F*ck"_

"Ok, If you're done teasing me, can we just start the lesson??" 

Rocky nodded, still smiling weirdly, and they started the next chapter. The awkwardness didn't leave them, but they managed to go along with it. The fire rose up in Sanha, was slowly being extinguished by the time. He didn't know what the other thought about him and he didn't want to find out either. He knew when these lessons are over, it's gonna be the end of their deal. It has to be less of connections for less of heart breakings. He has to make things plain and simple as possible, not letting things to get attached. He'll try, but we might never know what will happen. Let their destinies decide that.

It felt like time flew even faster, as when Sanha was finally getting settled down, he heard Bin's voice from downstairs. 

Rocky mumbled something under his breath, but Sanha heard it clearly.

"3 hours already??" 

_"Does he want to stay more?? Does he-, does he-, Oh!! Snap out of it, Yoon Sanha!!! It's probably because he wanted to learn more. Yeah, nerd...."_

"Oh! Bin hyung has come....Time flies so fast with studies, isn't it??" 

"To me, it's because xhcjvjvo"

"I'm sorry what did you say...??"

"I-I mean it's because learning things, you know-, new things...."

They both nervously laughed, but at the end, kept staring at eachother's eyes. They came back to the reality by the sound of Bin's annoyance. When they realized they were staring, both looked away blushing lightly. 

"I-I should go now...Thank you for the lessons. You really did a great job Sanha~shi."

"I'm glad to help....and....please call me Sanha."

Rocky smiled, grabbed his bag and went for the door. But halfway through, he turned and their eyes connected once again.

"See you later, _Sanha_...."

With that, he was gone. Sanha kept looking at the half opened door, regaining his lost consciousness back to normal. The only thing he didn't understand was why his heart began to ache by hearing his name from Rocky's voice. _"He's my crush, well actually, according to friends and I've no idea about it for sure, sooo....maybe it's obvious.... it's the first time I heard him saying my name....soo....OH!! MOVE ON ALREADY!! The whole school is crushing on him. And I'm just a nerd with long ass legs. WAKE UP YOON SANHA!!! Or else, you'll end up....broken...."_

He just shrugged off his thoughts and made the table neatly, before going to the kitchen with the leftovers from their snacks. Then he went to play a video game, leaving all the thoughts inside his head, behind for at least a while. 

***

Sanha groaned and turned around on his bed, just wanting to sleep quickly. It had been hours since he came to bed, but still kept failing. His inner peace was interrupted by something, or let's just give the justice and say 'someone'. He didn't know why, but his mind was going everywhere like crazy. It was already being hours since he left, but Sanha was still distracted by the actions took place earlier that day. Sanha sat up on his bed, giving up on sleeping, he just stared into the nothingness in front of him, letting all the thoughts come inside at once. 

_"Why him, for goodness sake???!! Why HIM?? The last person I wanted to meet!! Wait....so that's mean Bin hyung and Jinjin hyung live with Rocky?? Why didn't I know this?? Well of course I haven't been to their house, but at least I may have known....This is ridiculous!!! Why didn't I ask his name in the first place???!!!!! Stupid! Stuuupid!!! I don't know what he thought of me....He was so....calm?? He looks even more beautiful in closer.....He has sparkles inside his eyes....woah....WHAT THE HECK??!!! CUT IT OUT YOON SANHA!!! KEEP IT TOGETHER!!! You're...just a playdate....for him...."_

Sanha sighed and fell back to the bed. He stared at the ceiling aimlessly, picturing the perfect image of the boy who looked like now, is living inside his destiny. He let out a another sigh and closed his eyes, as his eyelids were becoming heavier. Once they were connected, he was welcomed by the destination, where he was willing to enter hours ago; Sleep. 

*** 

_~Flashback~_ _"_

_Oh! Bin hyung has come....Time flies so fast with studies, isn't it??"_

_"To me, it's because **of you...** " _

_~End of flashback~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii Aroha!! Hope you're doing great♡ Always be happy like Mj, humble like Jinjin, try hard like Eunwoo, strong like Binnie, hard working like Rocky, and cute like Sanha. Hehehe.... But if you're going through something, just hang in there! You can do it!! I believe in you♡ Stay strong and safe everyone.....Love you♡


	11. The Weirdest Confirmation

**Chapter 11- The Weirdest Confirmation**

In our lives, everything happens for a reason. A single second is way more than enough to turn a person's life into a new path. For Sanha, it took 3 hours. The best 3 hours he ever spent. Though the time passed by, Sanha's mind didn't let anything from that evening to disappear. Maybe his mind was being rude or maybe stubborn, but actually its owner didn't want to let them disappear either. It was already 4 days since it happened, but he never spent a minute without thinking about it. He even studied hard and researched more things to help their next class. As he wanted to do more perfectly than before. Well.....yeah.....Technically to impress his crush, but according to him, to make things easier. He still couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming this whole thing, but if he is, he didn't want to wake up either.

Sanha was at school; another normal day with his usual routine. He came to school way too early that day, as Dongmin had practices early morning. He didn't want to come alone, so he dragged Sanha with him too. He was in the hallway, yawning per minute, with his friends who were talking about some gossips. He didn't care about what they were talking about anymore, he just wanted to get a good nap. He leaned to the wall and closed his eyes, ignoring the rest of the world and returning to his inner peace. 

But, somehow he couldn't stay long in his comfort zone as the chattering sound which were filled in the corridor seconds earlier, suddenly vanished. It all went quiet. Sanha opened his eyes and straightened up to see what was happening. Everyone, including his friends, was looking at something. Sanha's eyes frowned but turned anyways to see what was happening. 

He gasped, but kept watching with wide eyes to figure out what's just happening. In front him, stood Rocky and his gang, but they stood there, not moving anymore, not like the first day Sanha saw him. Rocky was like looking for someone. _"What the hell is he looking for??"_ Sanha was suffocating for the death by then. _"Why he has to be here?? Doesn't he usually never come to this side of the school??"_ He was confused. Rocky's eyes went all around the crowd, but it stopped when they met the familiar pair he was looking for. Once his eyes met Sanha's confused and a little bit terrified eyes, a small, unnoticeable smile appeared on his face. Sanha even blinked a several times, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming anymore. 

Sanha took a step back when the other started to walk towards him, still staring into his eyes. He stopped right in front of him. Sanha felt that all eyes were directed at them; specially at him. For Sanha, it was more like an idol came to see him in real life in front of his fans. A smile appeared on Rocky's lips, which made Sanha to take another step backwards, and hit the wall, which indicated there was no more to go. But unfortunately, when Rocky saw that, he just took a step forward casually, with an evil smirk yet sparkling eyes. Sanha just wanted to get swallowed by the wall at that time. Being this close to his crush, in front of the entire school, including his friends......he just wondered whether he ate butterflies for the breakfast.

That smirk once again converted into a charming smile. Sanha clinched a little, but tried so hard to keep steady. 

"Here you're!! Finally!!.....Hii!! I came all the way to meet you! Soo... I'm free tomorrow evening. Can we arrange a-"

"Not here you idiot!!"

With that Sanha grabbed Rocky's hand and dragged him out of there, leaving the jaw dropped crowd clueless. He didn't even realize what he did there until they came a long way from the classrooms. Sanha stopped for a once and made a decision in his head, again started to run along the empty corridor, still dragging Rocky, to a familiar place. He opened a door and pushed Rocky inside, closed the door behind him and leaned against the door and started panting heavily. They were in the music room, where Sanha usually comes to clear his mind. He knew that no one would come here before the periods start. 

Sanha opened his closed eyes to see an astonished Rocky who was slowly rubbing the hand Sanha used to drag him earlier. _"Did I hold it too tight?? Did it hurt??"_ Rocky slowly looked around him to figure out where he was. When he realized they were all alone, the usual furious smirk appeared once again. Sanha gasped when he suddenly turned his head to face him with that expression. 

"Sooo..... Do you afraid this much to talk with me??"

"No...but in front of the whole school, looking at us like watching a drama....then yes." 

Rocky laughed at the Sanha's unexpected yet clever answer. Sanha turned to his side, arms crossed, but still leaning against the closed door. An impatient foot stamped continuously waiting for that insane laugh to stop. The image of this furious boy in front of him, softened Rocky's laughter. If Sanha turned his head, he would've seen the awe in Rocky's eyes for an instant. 

After gainig the power of confidence, Sanha turned to face him, with a softer and a calmed face.

"D-did I- Did I hurt you?" His voice was nearly like crying. 

"What?? When??"

Sanha only pointed at his hand without saying anything. He really looked worried.

"Oh- oooh.....No, no, no, it's okay. I'm fine. Xsjjsjwoksbwkkw"

"Huh?? What??"

"Oh, just nothing. Don't worry about it."

Sanha's worries faded away a bit and he adjusted himself to face Rocky, but avoided his eyes. 

"So...Can I come tomorrow??"

"Come?? For what??"

Rocky mentally face palmed upon the amount of brain cells this idiot has actually. 

"The class, genius..." 

"Ahh.....The class...." Sanha could feel his cheeks are turning into tomatoes. _"How stupid am I??!!"_ Rocky chuckled at the reaction from the younger, but be aware, his mind may have thought something else. 

"Y-yeah, I'm free. You can c-come." Even Sanha's voice cracked from the embarrassment. Rocky nodded in acknowledgement. But a mysterious smirk entered into the scene followed by the evilness in his eyes. 

"So....Sanha....What _did you_ think when I asked it....?? Huh....?? Have anything else inside there...??" 

Sanha felt his body freezing from head to the toes. He kept looking with wide eyes, couldn't able to believe what he just heard right now. An alarm was ringing inside his head, warning him to get the hell out of there as soon as possible, but his legs didn't let him move as they were like rooted to the floor beneath. Sanha even felt goosebumps and dizziness, including the thought of he's going to die. Well, this was maybe the hundredth time for the past few weeks, that he wished he could die instantly or maybe vanish forever. 

"I-I have to g-go" Sanha mumbled in a small voice while turning around and opening the door. But, before Sanha could let himself out, Rocky closed the door, placing his hand, and also blocking Sanha to go anywhere. He was trapped inside of Rocky's arms. Rocky turned him over to face him, by his shoulder. Their faces were only inches away and Sanha could even feel the Rocky's breathe from there. Though he was way taller than the latter, he felt so small by this attitude of him. He squeezed shut his eyes, not wanting to see that savageness in Rocky's expressions. Sanha felt the other's breathe ran up to his ear and he more squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his body without knowing what's gonna happen next. 

"I asked you a question~" 

Rocky's whispering into Sanha's ear, made butterflies in his stomach. His voice was so deep and yet smooth af. Sanha trembled a bit as he knew he can't escape from this now. Though Sanha was tall and muscular, Rocky was way stronger than him to compete with. Sanha mentally gave up the thought of struggling a while ago and so he had to face him whatever happens now. 

"......I-I I DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING!!! I SWEAR!!!!! plz let me go...."

Sanha screamed the first part, but it dropped down to a whisper at the end. Rocky chuckled, not moving out from Sanha's ear. Shivers ran throughout Sanha's body made by the latter's ruthlessness. 

"Don't shout though.... I'm not gonna hurt you....plus if someone found out, they'll think we did _something_...."

Sanha was seconds away from fainting by then. His mind had stopped working and accelerated heart beat and the breathing rate made him dizzy. 

"..... please let me go, Rocky, please....." Sanha was about to cry. 

"So you don't like bad boys huh??"

"W-what??" 

"Last time, I asked you a question. Remember?? Now I got the answer."

_"Ah!! That one...."_

"But,......"

_"But??!! But what??!!"_

"....It's who really I'm...." Sanha bit his under lips and slowly opened his eyes as it went all quiet suddenly. 

_"Oh my God!!"_

Rocky's face was only centimeters away as he was like examining Sanha's face. Their eyes locked in eachother's and Sanha felt his cheeks getting redder and redder per second. Rocky opened his mouth to say something without breaking the contact.

"But I'll be good for you...." 

Rocky once again went up to his ear.

".....only~for you..."

Sanha got a mini heart attack from that. He put a hand on his screaming heart inside, to not let the other see it, but fully failed. 

Rocky once again straightened to connect their eyes, but this time, he was smiling, brightly, showing his cute dimple. _"Damn that smile...."_ They stayed like thatfor some moments. But Sanha lost everything when he cutely winked at him, and immediately regretted it when it was his time to blush. Maybe to hide his pinkish cheeks, once again his attitude mode activated, by his furious smirk. Sanha gasped from this sudden changing. He slowly placed his hands beside him, on the door, to maintain the balance, not wanting to fall again for this masterpiece in front of him. He turned his face away, shutting his eyes once again and feeling the racing heart and breathing patterns inside him. 

Rocky chuckled a bit for this attitude of the younger. Sanha even pictured it in his mind how Rocky's face might be now. Overflowing savage..... But suddenly,

_Click~_

Sanha jumped when the latter turned the door knob quite loudly and the door began to open slowly behind him. 

"See you tomorrow....Sanha..." 

With that, he half opened the door and exited, leaving the astonished Sanha alone. Sanha closed the door once again and slid down against the door to sit down on the floor as he wasn't very much sure for how long his legs might hold up. He wanted to scream, but with a great effort, he stopped himself as he was still at the school. He spent there in the same position for God knows how long. When he realized he has to go, he let out a deep sigh and stood up, and left the room, while thinking that he owed a huge explanation for his friends, leaving the memories inside the room, to be remembered someday.

***

_~Flashback~_

Sanha only pointed at his hand without saying anything. He really looked worried.

"Oh- oooh.....No, no, no, it's okay. I'm fine. **Your touch will never hurt me.** "

_~End of the flashback~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late. My finals are around the corner. So I'm kind of a busy these days.... Please don't lose your hope!! I'll update as soon as I can.....Thank you so much for reading ❤


	12. Formality

**Chapter 12- Formality**

Sanha was playing a game, on his phone, sitting in the living room, waiting for the Rocky's arrival. That day, he had to get the door as both Mj and Eunwoo hadn't come home yet, due to the after school classes. It was already the next day, but the embarrassment and awkwardness hadn't completely left from Sanha. He highly doubted that whether he should do this or hide himself from the latter forever, as his inner self screamed. But, breaking a promise is not his temperament, and he would never, specially when it was made by his hyung. He believed himself and knew he had the strength to face whatever comes next. Maybe not only for this, even in his entire life. Though he had a cute face and a soft attitude, his heart and even his soul were way too stronger than anyone to even imagine. 

He knew Rocky must not be a criminal or a drug dealer or a wanted murderer. Well, he lives with Bin and Jinjin, right??.....With Jinjin..., Duh?? The purest person Sanha had ever seen....But, his attitudes and some actions make Sanha to clinch a bit. _"Maybe he's just different....well, I don't know him well either..."_ Sanha thought still continuing his game. Exactly at 3pm, there was a knock on the door. 

Sanha went to the door and opened to see a grinning Rocky on the other side. He was alone, not with Bin, which Sanha didn't expect. Yet, he opened the door widely for him to come in. Rocky still had his unusual smile on his face when Sanha led him to the study room. Things were silent as no one talked first. Sanha couldn't guess whether it was an awkward silence or more of a shy silent. But, when they sat down, Rocky broke it.

"Ah,...aa...aham...Bin said, he's gonna stay at school...hmm I think he's gonna go somewhere with Eunwoo. Sooo, I came alone. And- And he asked me if we want anything for snacks, so he can bring them on their way, but I said no....."

Sanha's face darkened like a gloomy sky. _"Aah!! Today I really wanted that latte....Oh come on...!!"_

Rocky chuckled as he understood Sanha's mind. "...... instead, I bought them on my way...." 

Rocky sat the paper bag he was carry all the way, on the table and took out two drink cups one by one, very slowly and carefully. 

".......An iced tea for me, and a coconut latte for you....I asked them to add some more chocolate syrup." Rocky said with a wink and a huge grin across the face while handing the drink to Sanha. 

"Oh! You shouldn't have.... besides, that clingy couple is going on a date! Not a hospital appointment....so why can't they spend 10 mins of their clinginess, for their cute little maknae here??!! You shouldn't have worry...."

Rocky glared at him for a moment, and then busted to laugh. "God, Sanha, don't be so evil."

"No, I'm not evil. I'm just saying, you shouldn't have worried about them _this_ much..."

Rocky chuckled. "That's evil, Sanha..."

"-And besides, don't waste your money on something like this. I _know_ , I said I like this drink when I'm studying, but please don't waste your money on me. I-I mean us....Oh my God! And extra syrup charges even more!!! Maybe-maybe I should give you money for my drin-"

"No! Please don't! I didn't waste money on _us_. I felt like I want one, so bought you one too. Don't be sorry for that. And plus, I don't want money for this. Please consider this as a small appreciation from me" 

Sanha just blinked once, twice, thrice but wasn't enough. He really couldn't believe the words left from the latter's mouth. _"Wasn't he supposed to be the bad boy that the entire school is afraid of??"_ He might have been just blinking for enough time to be awkward, as Rocky cleared his throat, to break the disturbing silence. 

"Ah...err...Sha-shall we start the lesson??" Sanha just felt embarrassed and he knew he had pinkish cheeks right now. 

"Y-yeah, I guess..." 

As they started the lesson, all the embarrassment earlier vanished away due to the overloaded concentration onwards. What _did_ you expect from two big brains after all?? Sanha was really impressed by the interest the other had, to learn and the way he got almost everything instantly. Sanha had taught many of his friends for many years, but he had never felt so comfortable and easy to teach to anyone else before. He also got a slight satisfaction by how quick the older dissolved his misunderstandings and covered the less known facts. According to Sanha, Rocky was an amazing and a quick learner. At last, he was really glad that he agreed to Bin, in the first place. 

"You're doing well. You will catch up everything in no time!"

"That's because it's you." 

"Huh...??" Sanha lifted his head up at once astonished by the words of the other. Rocky had a slightly pinkish cheeks, and he was smiling to the ground. Sanha kept looking at him with a confusion drawn all over his face. 

Rocky faintly laughed before answering to Sanha's unspoken question. "It's because you're a good teacher Sanha. Eunwoo also has taught me before, but I find your teaching is way easier to understand and hold on. Even more than most of my teachers at school. Hahahaha.... You should be a teacher some day..."

"Please stop it.... It's not me... I'm only saying the stuff I know, here. It's because of how talented you're. And how much of a genius, You. Are."

"Woah, woah, hold on.... You're the only genius in here..."

"....and spoken by a genius."

Rocky chuckled at how the maknae was not ready to be defeated. Well....His stubbornness was a well-known. 

"Ok, ok, you win....jeez, you're so stubborn, aren't you??"

Rocky's smile made a peek of his cute little dimple, which took a breath away from Sanha. 

"Thank you....and I'm going to get something to eat." Sanha said while standing up. Rocky nodded and went back to reading what he was reading before. He knew Eunwoo wouldn't be coming at any soon now, because, usually, his clingy dates last forever. But, surprisingly, Mj also hadn't come home yet. Maybe he had some extra activities to do, like some days. Sanha also knew, there was some leftovers from Mj's chocolate cake yesterday. He really didn't know Mj had this skill inside of him. And that cake....that cake was really good!! Sanha was really surprised, and he maybe can swear that's not because he thought his hyung can't cook or bake....or maybe we shouldn't swear. Well, he didn't mean to be mean to his hyung, but it was also an unbelievable situation. 

Sanha went to the kitchen and filled up a plate with enough pieces of cake for both of them. When he went back to the study room, Rocky was still reading his textbook, peacefully and quietly. He looked calm and relaxed. Sanha really appreciated the scene in front of him. He liked to see him in this form, not much in that merciless or rudeness mode. They are like two different persons rather than personalities. A small smile came to light up his face as he went forward. 

"Aah...aham....Mj hyung baked a chocolate cake yesterday, which was surprisingly really good, and I hope you'd like it too."

Rocky smiled and took a bite from a piece. "Wow!!! This is really good....., surprisingly."

They both busted out laughing at the word _'surprisingly'_. They both knew it was essential when you're talking about Mj and his 'things'. Time went by so fast with formality, and also the interest on the topic after. Sanha enjoyed the time he spent with Rocky, with this personality of his. When the outside was getting slightly dark, they knew, the time has come to say 'to be continued'. Rocky packed his bag and helped Sanha to arrange the table, to look presentable. Sanha was about to leave the table when,

"Sanha, I brought you some of my notes from last year. I think you can refer this before you start the lesson. Hope it'll be useful for you~" 

Rocky handed some papers to Sanha which were neatly written and secured safely. "OMG!! Rocky hyung, thank you so much!! It'll be helpful for sure. Thank you so much" 

Rocky smiled brightly accompanied with two sparkling eyes. They went downstairs together to meet Mj, who was watching tv in the living room. They continued their way to the door, but suddenly Rocky stopped and turned to Sanha. 

"See you later, Sanha...." Rocky lowered his head and his voice before he said the next phrase, but Sanha heard it loud and clear. 

".....I can't wait to see you again~"

"Huh??" 

"Hehehe....You look cute when you're confused. BYE MJ HYUNG!! AND THAT CHOCOLATE CAKE IS REALLY GOOD!! THANKS FOR THE SHARE!!!" 

With that, he was all gone. Sanha stood still, a hand on the door, looking at the way the latter went. 

"Though he's famous for being rude, his heart is just a marshmallow." 

Mj added before going back to watch the show. Sanha remained silent as his mind was still calculating what just happened. In the last couple of days, Sanha's mind had been going through a lot due to this unbelievable, unreadable, mysterious Dancing Machine. When Sanha first heard his nickname, he couldn't help but notice, how accurate it was. He's a _Dancing Machine_ , indeed. So, back to the present, Sanha so desperately wanted to scream his lungs out or hit his head on the nearest wall he can find. But, he knew, none of those choices are doable right now, so he silently closed the door, but letting his inner self to react however it wanted. He knew, it wasn't far off, till the day, he would go nuts thanks to that guy with the charming smile, cutie dimple and also the furious smirk.....oh yes, Rocky. 

Sanha went to the study room again to bring their leftovers, without disturbing Mj. As he was collecting them, his eyes landed on the notes Rocky gave to him. He picked it up and scanned the first page carefully. It was written so neatly and clearly. His handwriting was amazingly satisfying to look at. While Sanha was admiring the notation, his eyes caught up another small detail. On the right corner of the paper, in small letters, there were these words. _"Oh My Gosh!!! Park Raki (박라기) !! Rocky~ Raki....so perfect. Park Raki.... Kind of a weird name, but the nickname is so perfectly matched. Wow!!"_ Sanha smiled at the papers and carefully placed it inside his book, picked up the leftovers and left the room, without the acknowledgement of, the smile appeared earlier was still remaining on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Aroha!!! Hope you are doing great!! I'm sorry for not continuing the dream anymore.... please stay tuned....March is just a setup month for the whole situation and also it has the most contents. The dream part will continue soon. Please look forward and don't lose hope....♡ Thank you so much for reading and stay safe everyone<3 ily<3


	13. Family

** Chapter 13- Family **

Sanha woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his room. Some bright sunbeams also hit directly at his face through sunshade, irritating him. He growled and grabbed his phone to see the time. It was already 10am and yes, don't worry, it was a Saturday. Otherwise, which brother would let their younger brother to sleep peacefully until 10am? To be honest, even on weekends, they would not let him be in this much relaxing, unless they aren't at home. So, as soon as Sanha saw the time, he knew, they had gone out. But, other than the time, there was also a schedule notification from his calendar app. That made Sanha to jump and straighten up on his bed, without getting his eyes off from the screen.

_"Is it today? Already?"_

But his uneasiness drained away when he noticed there was no notifications from any of his hyungs. Somehow he felt kind of relief, yet with a bit of disappointment. He replied to some of his friends' messages, before getting off the bed to take a shower. Then after getting dressed, Sanha went downstairs and straight to the kitchen, to eat something to shut his growling stomach. The aroma he was attacked by as soon as he entered the kitchen, woke him up even better than the cold shower he had minutes ago. _"Hmmmm..... Pancakes!!!"_ On the dining table, there was a huge plate of pancakes, sitting right in front of him, along with strawberries and whipped cream. His hyung even had put a bottle of maple syrup for just in case. _"Thanks Eunwoo hyung...."_ He said in a small voice before digging in. 

After eating, and cleaning up the table, Sanha decided to go to the library. He had a book to return too and also he thought that, he might be able to gather some extra facts for his studies. His hyungs usually come home in the evening when they go out and Sanha really hated to be alone in the house, bored. He often goes to the library when his hyungs weren't at home or maybe sometimes when he wanted to ignore something, like the soap couple's or the hyung couple's clingy hangouts or maybe cleaning days too, because he's lazy. 

He left a note for his hyungs, before leaving, because he knew he wasn't going to check his phone for a while, and definitely didn't want to face an angry Dongmin, and a worried Myungjun when he gets back home. The library was a few miles away from his home, but had to use a bus ride as it wasn't a comfortable distance to walk. The part he most liked from that journey, was the bus ride. The window seat, music from his airbuds, the wind hitting his face, ignoring the whole world for a while, is a whole package of relaxation for Sanha. He always loves the calmness and the quietness, though he's known as the loudest. 

When he got to the library, he returned the book and went to look for a book to borrow for the next week. He usually borrows novels or short stories rather than educational books from the city library, because it has a huge collection of them, more than the educational ones. He always prefers to read a non educational book when he is taking a rest between the studies. He normally chooses his school library to borrow something educational, which makes sense. After choosing a novel to borrow, he also searched another book to read while he was waiting, and then he found one, which was on historical mysteries, and seemed to be cool. He sat down on one of the tables in the corner, where no one would be disturbing him, and sunk into the book, ignoring the rest of the world. 

After about 3 hours, Sanha woke up from his book as he felt a slight hunger. It was 2.30 pm already and no wonder his stomach was screaming at that moment. He grabbed his bag and placed the already finished book in the correct shelf, and left the library to the nearest cafe. He had his own favorite cafe, just a few steps away, where he's a regular customer whenever he comes to the library. He loved their raspberry cheesecake and the strawberry milkshake duo which is perfect for his taste buds. It refreshes him and cools down his body since from the very first bite. As a very picky eater, Sanha has his own favorite cafes and restaurants where he's always comfortable to go, in every area he usually goes. He really thinks about his food; not to be healthy, to be delicious. 

After eating, he spent about another hour at the park opposite to the cafe. It has a place, surrounded by various kinds of huge trees shading the grassy ground perfectly, where they have placed a stone bench and a round table, making an incomparable place for study. In the list of the most beautiful places Sanha has ever seen, this must definitely be in the top 5. 

It was almost 4.30 when he got into the bus to come home. He wished, he could've stayed longer, but he had to go home before sun sets. It's not because he's not allowed to, but he didn't want his hyungs to get worried. He only left a small note before leaving the house; not with much detail. And of course, Sanha thinks a lot about his hyungs, even he always pranks or makes fun out of them. 

He felt a vibration in his pocket, reminding him that he didn't check his phone for the whole day. 

_~25 missed calls from Cha Doong Chit🍑_

_~19 missed calls from 2 inch Sloth🦥 hyung_

_~10 missed calls from Pig Hyung🐷_

_~1 missed call from The Walking Gym🏋️_

_~258 unread messages_

_"Ok...... I'm doomed."_

He knew he's gonna be scolded for not answering the phone, though he dialed Eunwoo's number anyway. Although, they often tell Sanha to don't put his phone on silent if he's at outside, but he always forgets it and ends up getting scolded every single time. This day also gonna be the next episode of that drama. After only a single ring Eunwoo answered the phone. Without letting him speak anything, Sanha took the lead.

> SH: Hello hyung...I just saw your missed calls and messages, and I'm sorry. Is everything ok?? I swear, I was going to unmute the phone, but I- 
> 
> EW: - where are you now?? 
> 
> SH: Aa~ I'm in the bus.....
> 
> EW: I asked, WHERE??
> 
> SH: Ah, Second Cross Street. Look hyung I'm sor-
> 
> EW: - Get. Your. Ass. Home....RIGHT NOW!!
> 
> SH: Hy-

And....he ended the call. Sanha wasn't in a panic when he got the call, but now he really was. He knew by then, he's about to get murdered when he went home. At least now he knew it's not an emergency, but he wondered if he had done anything wrong other than not answering the phone. Though, he prayed, no matter what is the reason, he wouldn't get grounded from going to the library ever again. He had no excuse or any explanations that could work, but he might try something that came to his mind at that time. He was planning to buy a smoothie on the way back home, but now as the things have turned upside down, he'd rather be a minute earlier than a minute late. 

He got off the bus and ran along the streets. Surely, someone might clearly think a murderer is chasing him. It was only 5.30pm, but the tension told him that it was already too late. When he reached home, he was dying from lack of breathing, due to the heavy running session, so he waited a little bit to catch his breath before facing the higher authority. He knew, they're gonna be in the living room, walking up and down, which was not an unfamiliar picture for Sanha unfortunately, because this wasn't his first time. He could even imagine the scene and their horrific faces. But, here goes nothing..... He grabbed the door knob, took a deep breath and turned the knob. As soon as the door opened, he got himself in and closed the door behind him in an instant, closed his eyes, clasped his hands together and started begging for mercy cause there wasn't anything else he could do. 

"Hyung, I'm so sorry! I know, you've always told me to unmute the phone, but I swear, I wasn't meaning to disobey you guys or- or...." 

"SURPRISEEEE!!!!!!!"

_"Wait, what??!!"_

Sanha shot opened his eyes to see his hyungs were all gathered up before him, smiling ear to ear. Right in front of him, there was Eunwoo holding a-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANHAAAA!!!!"

-holding a cake.... Yeah, it was his birthday after all. _"What's going on?? I thought they forgot... didn't they?? Wait, aren't they mad??"_

"So..... aren't you mad at me??" 

"No idiot. We just wanted to make sure you come home early. I guess it worked?? Hahaha..... soo....make a wish!!" 

Sanha thought for a little bit before closing his eyes and making his wish. A small smile appeared during the praying, lighting up the maknae's face. Then he opened his eyes and blew up all the candles from the first try. The other's clappings and cheerings made Sanha to get even more overwhelmed with happiness. The huge smile across his face was more than enough, as the proofs. He watched how everyone was laughing and playing around while setting down the cake and snacks on the dinning table and arranging it. The whole house was decorated with balloons and some other colorful things, and it was obvious that they've put a huge effort to make things bright and happy. They might have done all of this after Sanha went out or maybe they waited until he leaves. Even though Sanha had a slight disappointment from what he thought, that they forgot the whole thing, he really didn't expect this, at all. Well, how can they forget?? That was his family after all. 

"-Hmm...Happy birthday Sanha...."

Sanha almost got a heart attack from that voice, came beside him. 

"Oh~ hey...ahh, thank you...I- I just didn't know you came too."

"Ah hehehe.... I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No, no, it's okay. It's nice to meet you- you know, like casually, not in the class or school..."

Rocky smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. Sanha also returned him a sweet smile, still shocked by the latter's presence at his birthday party. _"We have only interacted for 2 days and then he comes to my birthday party, which happens to be a family organized suprise party?? Well, obviously, Jinjin and Bin hyungs might dragged him here....yeah.... But, I know this is gonna be the best birthday ever!!"_

"Hey, birthday cutie!! Are you willing to cut the cake _today_??!! Cause I'm starving over here!!"

"Oh, shut up Binnie... you're always starving. Your stomach is worse than the Bermuda triangle!..... Come here, Sanha! Let's cut the cake..."

Sanha joyfully hopped to the table and even put on a birthday hat which was lying on the table, and cut the cake with a new hope for his life. The others cheered and hugged him a happy birthday, but didn't forget to do the ritual, the icing fight. There were a lot of snacks on the table, along with soft drinks and some pizzas. It was obvious that Jinjin was bankrupted in that morning. Sanha could see the happiness and the excitement in their faces which he cherished the most despite of the surprise. 

"Okayyyyy.....gather up people!!!" Moonbin's shout popped Sanha's thought bubble.

"Dude, we're already gathered up.... genius...." Jinjin's comment with the huge sigh made everyone to blast out laughing. 

"Anyway..... It's present time!!!!"

"What?? You bought me presents too??"

"Shut up! We know you wanted them.... Okayy....mine first!" 

Mj left the table and went to the cabinet across the room, grabbed a paper bag from it and tossed it to Sanha without even bothering to come closer. Sanha almost dropped it, but managed to hold it somehow.

"Gee, thanks hyung...."

Inside the bag, there was a box which looked kind an expensive. Sanha carefully took it out and opened it. Shoes!!! It was so beautiful and so cool!! Black and silver strips on the white, had the most decent look and the glitter made it more elegant. But there was a tiny problem.

"It's beautiful and I love it, but hyung..... Where the other one??"

There was only one shoe!!! Only one shoe!!!

"Find it yourself!" 

"It's under your bed." Jinjin said with a face palm, rethinking why he's in love with this idiot. "- for the whole time we were decorating that entire living room, all he did was finding a place to hide that other shoe!"

"Ok, Us next!" Bin said and Eunwoo stood up and came to Sanha and handed him a cute little box which was wrapped neatly.

"This is from me and Bin hyung. Happy birthday maknae!" Eunwoo hugged him and Sanha melted in his embrace. 

"Thank you so much hyung" It was a luxury watch, silver plated, which fitted perfectly on to Sanha's hand. A wealthy gift from the wealthy couple. 

"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday and stop being a brat now." Yes, as you guessed it. It was Moonbin. 

"Now it's my turn. Happy birthday Sanha! May all your dreams and wishes come true." 

"Thanks Jinjin hyung." Sanha might be very lucky to have wealthy hyungs, as he got another luxurious gift, a well designed wallet from the other walking bank, Jinjin. 

Sanha was mesmerized by the presents he already got, to not notice the last person left the table and came back with his present.

"Ahh... Hmmm.... Happy birthday Sanha!!.....I.....didn't actually know what to give, but I hope you like it."

"OMG!! ROCKY HYUNG!! I LOVE IT!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!"

It was a huge, white, soft, squishy teddy bear!! Sanha ran to Rocky, got the teddy and hugged him as tight as possible, sinking into it. It was half tall as Sanha and it was so cute. The first gift from his CRUSH??!! 

"Thank you Rocky hyung!! I really loved it!!"

Rocky's face brightened up from Sanha's compliment. "Really?? I bought it zkaisjejsioensjsjwn...." 

"Huh??" 

"Oh-I, I bought it because I thought.....aaa....I thought you might like teddy bears." 

"Aah...yeah....I love them. They're cute, adorable and aaah....soft." 

Rocky smiled brightly and they joined to the others, who had already started to eat. They finished all the snacks they bought, thanks to Sanha and Bin, played games, both video _and_ board games, like monopoly, and _also_ did some stupid things like imitating animals, pillow fights (but had to stop when Eunwoo brought the frying pan to beat their asses), crackhead dancing for trots and you name it. Well..... Mj was in the house....! What did you expect?? They did many fun things till late evening, to make their maknae's day special. Rocky also interacted very well with them, which surprised Sanha, as he thought Rocky is that type guy who doesn't interact with other people, either because they are shy, or for the ego. But, that day he realized that Rocky is such a funny guy with overloading cuteness and softness. A totally different person from what he shows to the outside world. 

Sanha wished they could hang out more, but the time crossed the line when the other three had to leave to go home before getting too late. After saying goodbyes and goodnights, Sanha went to his bedroom, got refreshed with a nice hot shower and a fresh pair of pyjamas, and laid down on his bed. His eyes were already dozing off from the tiredness, but he re-watched all the things happened that day from the beginning to the end once more, before the sleep came to him without even knowing. Even in his dreams, he enjoyed the memories once again, because it was obvious that, the past couple of hours made this day, one of his best days of his life. The huge smile on his lips even though he was sleeping, was more than enough for the proofs.

***

_~flashback~_

_"Thank you Rocky hyung!! I really loved it!!"_

_Rocky's face brightened up from Sanha's compliment. "Really?? I bought it **because I thought it's as cute as you are"**_

_"Huh??"_

_"Oh-I, I bought it because I thought.....aaa....I thought you might like teddy bears."_

_"Aah...yeah....I love them. They're cute, adorable and aaah....soft."_

**_"Yeah....just like you....."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the late update guys.... please stay in touch and after my finals are over, I'll work hard....stay safe Aroha and take care yourself <3 ily <3


	14. The Second

**Chapter 14 - The Second**

Another peaceful day... The sun was shining, birds were singing, nice weather, and all the things were perfect. Mj was making tea, while Eunwoo was checking his phone, sitting at the dinning table. It was a peaceful _early_ morning at San-myung-woo residence, as usual. _Early_?? Yes. Before Sanha wakes up. 

"Eunwoo~ya, mind waking him up?? The tea is ready."

Eunwoo just hummed in response, and put the phone down to go wake up the sleeping maknae. But found out that he was already coming towards the kitchen. 

"Ooooh, look whose up early huh?? A sudden interest to school, big brain??" Both Eunwoo and Mj chuckled at Eunwoo's mocking. But stopped when they saw the younger's face.

"Sanha~ya.... Is everything okay?? Are you sick??"

He looked pale with red baggy eyes, which looked like he had been crying for some time. He was slightly shaking and it was obvious that he won't be able to stand up for long. Eunwoo immediately stood up and hold Sanha, and make him to sit down at the table. Mj also acted quickly giving him a glass of water. He drank half of it with shaking hands. After he put the glass on the table, he looked at his two hyungs in front of him, who looked frightened and worried. 

"Hyung, it happened a-again..." 

Eunwoo and Mj glanced at each other in confusion. 

"Happened what Sanha??"

"T-The nightmare..."

~Flashback~

_He was drowning._

_He was drowning slowly. It was cold. He hates cold. Darkness. Darkness everywhere. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t swim. Couldn’t do anything. He was drowning. The outside world was moving gradually away from him. He was broken. He was in pain. Physically?? No... But emotionally. His heart was already dead. Like stabbed. Stabbed right into his love seeking heart. His mind was empty. He was drowning in nothingness. He was nothing. There was nothing. He had lost everything._

_“Hellooo.....”_

_Nothing. Nothing less and nothing more. He looked up. He could see the moon above him...and the whole galaxy. Outside his new world....He rose up his arm. To reach it. But he couldn’t. It was far, far away. Far away, but maybe less than his happiness._

_Oh, wait! There's someone outside the water. He was looking at him. Looking at him drown. He looked familiar. But Sanha wasn’t sure. He couldn’t see him clearly because the water above him wasn’t stable enough. He struggled, but it was useless. As useless as him to himself, without his love, the one that got away. He felt himself hitting the bottom. He laid there still wanting to recognize the person. Could it be him?? The one who he missed the most?? The one who was his everything?? The one who left him in this darkness....?? But he couldn’t see. It wasn’t calm enough. The only thing he could see, was a blur Shadow through the continuously moving waves above._

_Oh, oh! It was calming down. It was becoming stable. The images were getting clearer and clearer by seconds. Wait...What!!? It was HIM! No, not his lover.... He, himself!! Sanha himself, was the one looking down at him?? How could that be?? "Am, I the one I lost??" But before he came to his right mind, the outsider Sanha was all gone._

_“NOOOO!!! COMEBACK!! DON’T LEAVE ME!! COMEBACK!_

**_“You can't leave me. Please come back to me. I can’t live without you. You’re my everything. I love you, Minhyuk. I love you....”_ **

_Then he felt it. The same fate as his lover, was on its way to him too. He couldn’t breath. His lungs were screaming out loud to live. But he didn’t want to. The only thing that kept him alive was already gone. Maybe he was alive from the outside, but he was already dead from the inside. Maybe this is the ending of this tragedic, love story. The final chapter.... Maybe this was his destiny after all. The destiny which didn't let him find his happiness, his love or his life. He felt it coming to him. He was ready to go home. His home. To his baby._

_Darkness_

_Darkness_

_Darkness_

_The last thing he remembered was his favorite voice in the whole world, saying that words, he missed the most._

_“I love you, Yoon Sanha”_

~End of flashback~

Even Sanha had finished the story, no one was able to speak first. They kept staring at each other about at least 5 minutes. Finally, Eunwoo broke the silence. 

"Sooo.... this time, it's a whole different one, right??" 

"Yeah, and I'm confused.....Sanha, did you see where you were?? Something outside the water?? Something familiar??" 

"No M-hyung, it wasn't familiar.... I only saw the moon and the galaxies and......, me."

"That's the most confusing thing. Why there were two Sanhas??"

"Eunwoo~ya, that's the nature of dreams. They don't make sense...."

"But hyung, it was slightly more than a dream. I literally felt it. Like I was actually there.... It was more like a vision."

"Hmmm.... So this time, you died.... But you said you kept on thinking about that Minhyuk guy's death, right?? ... So maybe that's mean, you both die??" 

"Shut up Mj!! No one's gonna die!! Not on my watch!!" 

"But Eunwoo hyung, what if Mj hyung was right?? Maybe I'll also die from drowning after _Minhyuk_ died. Maybe I'll suici-"

"NOOO!! STOP IT!!! BOTH OF YOU!! It's not gonna happen!! It's just a stupid dream. Don't let it control your mind!!."

"Ok, I'm sorry hyung.... And how can we explain the second Sanha??" 

"Maybe it's just an illusion or... just nothing. Dreams always can consist of some weird and illusional things, like this."

"Yeah, make sense." 

"Hyung.... The more I thought of it, it's just weird how I couldn't move..."

"You have no choices in a dream Sanha... It shows, what it wanted to show. It makes you feel, what it wanted you to feel.... It's coming out of your brain... So it can control you, however it wants."

"Sanha, maybe Eunwoo is right. Well, think about it..." 

"Yes, I guess so too."

"So, if we want to get rid of these dreams, either we have to find that Minhyuk guy, or just stay away from him. That's the only choices we have right now." 

"And we also have some clues from the dreams too." 

"Exactly M-hyung! Like Sanha said, his name is Minhyuk. He's supposed to die from a car crash. Unfamiliar and-"

"No hyung wait!!....Now I think, he's not."

" _He's not_ , what??"

"He's not unfamiliar anymore hyung... I feel like I-I know him now!!!"

Both Mj and Eunwoo stared at each other in confusion and surprise. They kept like that, just blinking continuously, for a few seconds without knowing what to say.

"So, have you met someone named Minhyuk, Sanha?? Anyone?? Maybe someone you don't know their name yet??" 

Sanha thought for a quick seconds before answering. 

"No hyung. Not even at the school, I think..."

Both Eunwoo and Mj frowned their eyebrows and sunk into a deep thought. Sanha looked terrified, not knowing what's going to happen. He needed answers. 'What's the meanings of these dreams??', 'Am I going to die??', 'Who is this _Minhyuk_ guy??', 'Is this my future??', 'Is this my destiny??'

"Aah- maybe- maybe it's because...you saw another dream earlier about him?? We kind a know him now, right??.... Don't you guys think??" 

"Yes, that might be true. Don't you think Sanha??"

"I don't know M-hyung... I'm just...exhausted. I'm empty right now."

"Don't get stressed from this Sanha. We didn't even know any Minhyuk yet. And plus, we'll never let you _or_ that Minhyuk guy die. Not on my watch. I promise.....So now, get yourself up and get ready for the school. Or else we all gonna be late...."

Eunwoo stood up and patted Sanha's shoulder, then went to his room to get ready. Sanha was still astonished by the load of thoughts inside his head. He kept on starring into the nothingness in front of him, still searching for the next suitable step to take. Mj dragged his chair a little bit towards Sanha, so he could put a hand around his shoulder.

"Sanha~ya, please don't think about it too much, okay?? You're not alone in this. We all are here to help you, no matter what happens. Like Eunwoo hyung said earlier, no one's gonna die or even get near to the death. We'll always be right here with you Sanha. If someone wants to get to you, they have to get through us first. We're a family, remember?? A family never leaves each other in difficulties. Right? And so do we... So cheer up big boy!! And let's think about it later, ok?? First of all, we have to find that Minhyuk guy.... Then we have to roast your destiny!.......and I wonder what will it taste like... I like bbq though..."

Sanha chuckled at Mj's stupid attempt to make him laugh, which actually worked, you believe or not. After hearing Sanha's giggle, a smile also plastered on Mj's face. 

"That's what I missed the most..." Mj said while dragging Sanha to a quick cuddle, which made him to giggle more and more.

"Stop it hyung!! Aahh...!!!! Hehehe.... Thank you..."

"No thanks needed. You deserve that cuddle. Now off you go! Shuu shuu!! I don't wanna be in the detention today!!"

After Mj left the room, Sanha noticed his breakfast on the counter, surprisingly which was still perfectly warm. He hurried up and emptied the plate, as he was so hungry after being terrified. He rushed to the shower, and let his stream of thoughts to overflow in there, along with the water. He thought about all the things that happened since the first incident, and tried to connect the dots and figure out what's really happening to him. After sometime later, realizing that he had no idea about anything, he gave up and convinced himself to forget about it and go on with his life. Maybe until another dot appear to solve the mystery. 

***

[Notes] 

Hii guys!!!! I'm back!!! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for this long </3 From now on, I'll try my best to upload as quick as possible. It has just started!!! There's so much to happen!!! So, stay with this story and hope you guys like it.... Stay safe and healthy everyone!!! And always remember that Astro loves you and I love you too ❤ Be kind, act pure and have courage 💕

(I'm sorry for posting the notes here. The app doesn't allow me to post the whole message in the note section (╥﹏╥) )


	15. Birthday (1)

**Chapter 15- Birthday (1)**

As Sanha promised to himself, he neglect and forget everything about the dreams he had and went on his life. It wasn't as tough as he expected, because there was something else he had to prioritize. It's his Eunwoo hyung's birthday!!! He loved when it's party season, as it gets so much fun. Hangouts, surprises, planning, secrets and everything which makes Sanha overwhelmed with fun and joyful. Though his height is not agreeing with the fact, Sanha is still a playful baby who likes to eat, play and sleep. Maybe that's the reason why his hyungs treat him like their baby. But, however, Sanha likes to hangout with people and do things that makes him happy. Specially with his hyungs, his family.

It was one Saturday evening, at Myung-San-woo resident. Sanha, Mj, Jinjin, Bin and Rocky were gathered at the dinning table. Eunwoo was at his upcoming school drama practice, which was perfect for the situation. Sanha, who was responsible for this gathering in the first place, slightly coughed to get the attention from everyone else at the table. They got the signal and faced Sanha, giving the permission to start up his opening speech.

"So.... Aahhh.... I..."

"- Alright people go home!! He is not going to do this today."

"Wait!! wait...!! Yaa!!! Mj hyung!! You're so rude.... Anyway, I was going to say earlier, that we need to do something for Eunwoo's birthday."

"Eunwoo's birthday is coming??" Bin automatically lifted up from his seat. 

"Wow!! What an aMaZiNg boyfriend..."

Bin sat down slowly while saying, "Sometimes you forget 'somethings' right??" 

"Ok. Bin hyung...(* _you idiot_ ) So, shall we discuss what should we do to surprise him?" 

"Well.... We can't do the exact thing we did for Sanha, so we've to think of something else."

"How about kidnapping him!!!?? Huh!!?? Huh!!?? Let's kidnap him and surprise him!!! Let's set up a party somewhere and take him there and-"

"SHUT UP MJ!!! That's the stupidest idea I ever heard. What if we caught?? Then what??"

"Relax, my love, Jinwoo, he's not going to catch us."

"Not him idiot!! The POLICE!!!"

"-Well...aaah.... That's a little problem, I guess..." 

Jinjin face palmed, with a deep sigh, probably thinking why he's in love with this idiot. "Any 'practical' ideas?? Anyone??" 

"Let's not surprise him, but surprise him..."

That came out from the guy who watched all the previous drama silently and patiently. All the rest of eyes shifted to him.

"What did you mean by that Rocky??"

"I mean, aaah... It's just like this, okay?? Let's wish him in the morning and maybe give him some presents and let's act there's nothing more. No surprises. Then let's surprise him with a surprise. He'll surely surprise."

"Well..... That's actually not such a bad idea.... What do you think Sanha??"

"I think so too Jinjin hyung. Let's disappoint him and then, SURPRISE!! Wow, you're a genius Rocky hyung!!!"

Rocky bowed his head to hide his tomato cheeks, but able to say a cute little 'thank you' in a tiny voice. 

Sanha also was astonished by that sudden courage he got to say something straightforward like that to Rocky at all. And also a compliment?? Wow!! How brave his inner self is??!!! His crazily pounding heart inside him even got worse when he saw the other's reaction. _'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!!'_ But he couldn't get the chance to think about it as the impatient audience cut off his thought. 

"Any ideas about the plan??"

"Eunwoo recently told me about this new movie he really wanted to watch, so I can take him there."

"That's brilliant Bin hyung!! Ok, let's start from the morning. First, we all have to wish him and do everything possible to make him think that there's no surprises for him."

"Yes. I'll buy some extra gifts to give and we can pretend that's it. I'm sure he'll feel at least a little sad or maybe disappointment."

"Then what, Jinjin?? I'm sure he'll take the bait, but what's next?? And we can't forget it's a school day too."

"So, me and Mj hyung can start the scene in the morning. We have to give that extra gifts and let him enter the drama himself. Then Bin hyung can take him at the school. You can just give him a meal after school or something, and just try to put the thought 'this is it' inside his head. Then just think of something to surprise him with the movie. You have a brain, right?? So think. Meanwhile, we've to get the house ready for the party, before these two come home."

"Wow, Yoon Sanha!!! Impressive!! And please continue...." Mj clapped and said dramatically, making everyone laugh except Sanha who sighed with annoyance. 

"Well, I've an idea to surprise him in here...."

"Go on Rocky baby, we're all ears. Your party plannings are impressive too"

"Hehe... Thanks Mj hyung. So, like Sanha said..."

They discussed about another hour and came with a brilliant plan with everyone's creative thoughts. After confirming it A-Z, they moved to the living room as it was almost time for Eunwoo to come home. At the end of the day, Sanha was so happy because now he has an amazing surprise for his hyung and all they have to do is to get in the action on the d-day. 

***

The d-day came in a glance and Sanha was so excited about it. Though it wasn't his first surprise mission, as an over excited kid, he usually gets hipper up by even for little things. Their plan was perfect and nicely set up for the show by then. Sanha couldn't even sleep last night thinking about what will happen. He's just too excited. Everyone had their role settled and practiced. He just hoped it'll give his hyung a heart touching feeling, for all the things he has done for Sanha. So, in the morning, they've to send their birthday messages, which were already written and drafted in their phones, give him hugs and the presents, the extra ones of course, which were bought by Jinjin and nicely wrapped. They just made sure that the gifts are not so valuable or the best. It includes a teddy bear by Sanha, a phone case by Mj and a pair of shoes by Jinjin, which will be given by Mj behalf of him. Then it's Moonbin's turn and the rest of them have to take care of the party. Though they all had after school, everyone was willing to skip it for one day, plus Eunwoo (let's hope). For Sanha, he just has to come home and decorate for the party. Mj and Jinjin gonna take care of the cake and the food. They already had placed the order for the cake and the other items were listed and ready to go. Rocky is the one who helps Bin. He volunteered to skip the school and set up the scene for Moonbin, before the school ends. Then he had to attend to his after school practice, as he isn't going to be in the morning. But he promised to come home before the couple arrives. So, everything is settled and perfectly planned by then.

Sanha woke up 30 minutes before they planned to. Actually, he couldn't sleep. He was so excited and in tension, as it's his wedding day or something. That's how hipper he was. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. The house was still in silence showing the fact that both his hyungs were still fast asleep. Sanha then sat at the table and watched the sun slowly rising up through the window beside him. His heartbeat was rising by the passing second by second. After 15 minutes passed, he slowly went to the Mj's room and slowly knocked on it.

"Hyung?? Are you awake??" Sanha said in a tiny voice. After maybe two or three knocks, the door opened to a half awaken Mj.

"Is it time already??" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning like a small kid. Sanha just nodded and went inside Mj's room after he opened the door wide enough to let him in. Sanha just sat on the bed and bought his legs up to the bed. 

They waited until they heard Eunwoo went to the kitchen, passing Mj's room. But they waited another 5 minutes and grabbed their 'gifts' and went out. Eunwoo was preparing tea for the three. Though the sun has already set, the darkness of the room hadn't left enough to see without lights. Mj signalled Sanha to switch off the lights which will definitely scare Eunwoo and then burst in. Sanha nodded and counted 3... 2... 1 and then he turned off the lights. They saw how Eunwoo jumped and his hand went up to his chest like he just had a mini heart attack. Then they jumped from their hiding spot screaming like two psychopaths. Eunwoo also screamed, even louder and fell to the ground cursing in his highest pitch. Sanha and Mj bursted out laughing to death to the reaction they got from Eunwoo. Sanha turned on the lights again and Eunwoo was still cursing and rubbing his back and his fat ass. Sanha helped him up, still laughing, which cause him to receive a hit to the back of his head. 

After they calmed down, they wished him and hugged him and Sanha even gave a small kiss on the check. Eunwoo was still trembling a little from the sudden impact, but he was happy. It was dumb, but he laughed it off, the sillyness and the stupidness of his hyung and the maknae. Then it was the moment of truth!!! Mj and Sanha brought the gifts and as soon as Eunwoo saw the neatly wrapped boxes, his smile grew wider to reach his ears. While Eunwoo was unwrapping the presents, Mj and Sanha shared a quick glance. They both knew that this would succeed, yet the tension was high up in the sky. Sanha focused his entire attention on to Eunwoo's facial expressions, not wanting to miss even a little change. When Eunwoo opened the first box, Sanha literally saw his smile dropped for a second the moment he saw what's inside, but quickly forced a fake smile on to his lips probably thinking no one noticed. Sanha looked at Mj and he slowly nodded with a smirk. He has seen it too. So, mission accomplished!!! First impression, done!! 

Eunwoo kept his fake smile all the time until he unwrapped the last gift and thanking the other two and saying how grateful he is. Sanha apologized him for not preparing a cake because the nearest cake shop was closed due to some unavoidable circumstances, and they had no time to bake one. The situation about the cake shop was true by the way, but what Eunwoo didn't know that Jinjin and Mj went to the next town to order a cake for him. So, disappointment number two, done!!

After that they went to get change and after an hour they were already at the school. Sanha said good bye to Mj and Eunwoo and headed to the class. In front of his class, he saw Bin goofing around. He already knew he's looking for him and went straight to him. He explained how everything went and even wished good luck on Bin's mission. The rest of the day went on normally, but maybe even slower than molasses. When finally it was about 5 minutes to end the school, after checking the time for 8219745 times, Sanha was all ready to speed run home. As soon as the bell rang, he got up and grabbed his bag and left the school in a flash, without even looking back. He really has so much to do all by himself, before the Binwoo couple shows up. But he was happy and excited though he has to stay alone for at least 4 hours doing the hard work. Well, he is Yoon Sanha after all.

In about 15 minutes, he was already home. He quickly got a shower before starting. He gathered all the things he might needed and took a deep breath to think, where he should start. Yesterday, he and Jinjin bought all the party decoration items they might need, so there were multiple ideas roaming inside Sanha's head. After thinking and mind scratching some ideas for almost 10 minutes, he came up with a brilliant one and started to decorate the room. It came out so good and even Sanha was shocked at some ending results. He was just doing fine and half of the way through, he jumped when he heard someone outside the door. _'Who might be at this time?? Is it M-hyung and Jinjin hyung?? No, they can't be. They said they already left. Wait!! Is it Eunwoo hyung!!??? What should I say if it's him??!! NOOO!!!!'_ Before even Sanha could end his thought, he heard who ever was outside the door, put a key and rolled it to unlock. Then he turned the knob and opened the front door. Sanha stood still where he was before, without knowing what to do. _'Beside of M-hyung, only one person has the key to the front door....'_ Then he heard the words echoing the whole house,

"Sanha~yaa.....!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone!!! And always remember that Astro loves you💜


	16. Birthday (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please assume that Bin, Rocky and Eunwoo are same age. 
> 
> Please read the note below and leave a comment...

**Chapter 16 - Birthday (2)**

~Flashback~

_Sanha stood still where he was before, without knowing what to do. 'Beside of M-hyung, only one person has the key to the front door....' Then he heard the words echoing the whole house,_

_"Sanha~yaa.....!!"_

~Flashback ends~

Sanha's mind was all over the place. He still stood at the same place. His brain was all messed up from the sudden impact. Thousands of thoughts came like a flood, but his body was frozen like a popsicle. He came to the reality when another call out came from the door. "Sanhayaaa...!!!" Sanha shocked his head and ran towards the door. Half way through, he saw the person already coming at him. 

"Hyung, aren't you supposed to be at school?? You nearly gave me a heart attack!!!" 

Rocky laughed at the half shocked Sanha in front of him. There were a few pieces of tape hanging on his t shirt, a ribbon around his neck and a pair of scissors in his hand which he had definitely forgotten about. He sighed before replying to the boy ahead.

"I cancelled it." 

"Cancelle what??"

"The practice."

"Hyung!!!"

Rocky chuckled. "Relax.... It was my choice. I messaged everyone and arrange it to tomorrow evening. It's okay... This is more important than my practice actually. I dance everyday, but I have to wait another year to get this exact date. So.... I'm here. Plus, I remembered you're doing this alone and I just wanted to help. *Blushing* And I'm so sorry for scaring you. Bin gave Eunwoo's keys to me. That's how I got the keys."

Sanha sighed in relief, but half way through he actually realized what's really going on. _'ROCKY CAME TO HELP ME!!! HE CANCELLED HIS FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD TO HELP ME!!!! AND NO ONE'S HOME!!! I'M HOME ALONE WITH HIM!!! WITH MY CRUSH!!!'_ Sanha chocked on his sigh, but Rocky didn't catch it as he had already started to move to the crime scene. Sanha's mind became even worse. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly and said to himself, _'Sanha.... Calm down... Nothing's gonna happen. Nothing special... Yeah... Now I can work faster. Ok... Just act cool...'_ Then, he followed Rocky.

Sanha explained his ideas and plannings for the decoration when they reached there. Rocky listened carefully and nodded several times in agreement. After the description, they both started the rest of the work. They synchronized very well when working, and way faster. Within an hour, they had already finished halfway for the expectation. Yet, it was silent. Neither of them didn't know how to start a conversation, nor just ask something from the other. But, as the oldest, Rocky took the lead.

"Hey, Sanha...."

"Yes hyung...."

"I-I just wanted to ask you something for sometime now.... Aah..."

Sanha could swear he literally heard his known heartbeat like an endless thunderstorm raging inside him.

"Y-yes h-hyung...??"

"Aaahh... Hmm.... It's just..." Sigh. Pause. Then he started. 

"I know, our first meeting and first impressions didn't go quite well, plus, I agree that I've been a jerk, a real jerk to you for these couple of weeks. I don't know what you think of me and I'm not surprised if it's really bad. Aahh... I just wanted to ask, if you like to... And it's totally fine if you don't want to, I understand... The thing is.... I just wanted to ask... If we could be f-friends??"

Sanha kept on glancing at him like he said the stupidest thing in the whole world. Rocky bent his head down expecting the worse. Sanha sighed that when he saw that the other was being full serious. Rocky even closed his eyes and squeezed them when he heard Sanha's sigh and understood the response already. 

"Look hyung, I really don't care about how our first meeting went or the first impression. It just happened that way.... And it's over now. And hyung, I've never thought about you as a jerk or even something near. I just... I don't know... I haven't thought even one thing bad about you as you said. So... Don't ever say that again! And, as for being friends...."

Rocky fisted, for no reason. Actually, even he didn't know the reason either. The moment of truth....

"....as for being friends, I think we already are!"

Rocky immediately lifted his head to see a charmingly smiling Sanha in front of him. His happiness was overloaded by then. For Sanha somehow, he was still trembling from the sudden courage he got. His heart maybe has been working out later to get all this strength to speak up like that! To his crush??!!! Though, he was beyond happy. The total stranger 3 weeks ago who became his crush occasionally, asked him to be friends. Who might know what will happen next??

As the time flew by, they talked about so many topics and both of their previous shyness had gone already. Laughs filled in the quiet and empty house echoing it as the happiness of spring. They somehow felt comfortable talking to each other. The atmosphere of them being alone in the house was also helpful for them. Sanha was very happy to talk with him. Actually, have a conversation with him. He found that Rocky is surprisingly talkative. He never thought that, from his behavior before. Somehow, Sanha was glad making a new 'friend' and look forward to do 'things' together. For no reason....;)

They were almost finished by 5pm, probably the time for Mj and Jinjin to come. Sanha was hanging some balloons on the wall, while Rocky was cleaning out the mess. As even Sanha's giant-ness wasn't enough for the job, he was on a small ladder. He was taping the balloons to the wall, and was almost over. It was the last one and all the decorations can be called as 'done' now. He was holding the balloons over his head, the tape roll in his mouth and scissors in his hand. He really looked like some kind of a plumber. He was about to cut the last tape piece he wanted, but suddenly, the scissors slipped from his hand and dropped on his face!! From the impact, Sanha lost his balance and.....he fell!

Sanha closed his eyes when he entered the thin air. He knew it's gonna hurt, as he was high enough to even get bruises. It was only a split second, but felt like slow motion for him. He got ready to feel the pain. He knew the ground was getting closer. He squeezed his eyes and he was then expecting the worse. Then, he reached the ground. Yet, it didn't hurt. There was something beneath him. Something soft, but bumpy. Sanha had put his elbows first to prevent his face hitting the ground. He wasn't in his correct senses to realize what's beneath him, or maybe he didn't care at that moment though. He was like parallelized from the sudden incident. But he was really glad that it was there to protect him from getting hurt.

His heavy breathing sound, heartbeat and the ringing inside his head was the only thing he could hear at that time. But, it all changed when he heard, 

"Don't worry baby, I got you..." ,

....from beneath him.

Sanha shot open his eyes to meet the most beautiful pair of dark brown eyes he had ever seen, beneath him. Sanha's shocked and terrified eyes looked into those, which had overflowed with passion and protection. He found somehow safety, affection, terror and almost every single feeling at the same time. He wanted to stay forever like this, looking this close at his secret lover, admiring his every damn inch. Rocky wrapped his hands around Sanha, who was still on him with probably no right sense, and looked directly at his eyes. Their lips were millimeters away, and Sanha could feel his warm breath hitting somewhere his face. He felt the whole butterfly population on Earth inside his stomach and he knew his entire body was covered with goosebumps. Yet, it was only seconds, it felt like eternity. Rocky slowly opened his mouth.

"You're so cute when you're blushing..."

That was the moment Sanha realized Rocky could see his entire stream of reactions within this close. He even more blushed, he couldn't help it. Rocky chuckled softly revealing his cute little dimple. That was too much for Sanha!! He wanted to scream and cry like a baby so much now. But his body was numb and totally parallelized. Their eyes met again and they kept on staring at eachother as they were meant to be that way. Rocky was about to say something again, but...

_"Sanha~yaa!!! we are home!!!"_ With the front door opening and closing. Their eyes grew bigger as the terror filled in to those. They realized how they were positioned, so they quickly got up and stood like a mile away, just a second before the Myungjin couple rushed in. 

"Oh! Rocky?? When did you come here?? And.... Why do I smell something fishy here?? Humm??" Mj inhaled dramatically and looked at both maknaes, who were so busy ignoring his gaze. 

"W-what?? What fishy-y?? Hahaha.... Look hyung!!! Rocky hyung came to help. He cancelled the practice... W-we are already done!!!"

"Wow!! Nice work you two!!! Myungjunnie, look at this!!!"

They admired Sanha and Rocky's work and then discussed about the upcoming things and even made a lot of assumptions about what will happen next. Bin had texted Rocky, in the middle of the movie, saying everything was going according to the plan. After they spent about an hour or so, Bin texted that they were on their way home. So they went to do something 'normal', 'not unusual' thing when they come home. Myungjin left first, but before Rocky leaves, Sanha got all his courage and said,

"Thank you..."

Rocky stopped and turned his head to look at Sanha. He smiled and said,

"Don't worry... I'll always be here with you to catch whenever you fall.... I promise..."

Then left, leaving the astonished, reddened Sanha in the middle of the room. 

***

It was about 6pm and Bin and Eunwoo was coming home. Bin was driving Jinjin's car he lent for that day, and Eunwoo was beside him admiring the gorgeous roses bouquet Bin gave to him. He was indeed overexcited and overjoyed how the day went on. He doesn't deny the fact that he actually had a little bit of disappointment in the morning cause everyone acted normal, like nothing special. It kind a hurt him as he had this small hope in a corner of his heart. Well, on our birthday, we all do. Don't lie.... But, he knew that everyone was busy about the upcoming exams and he knew that he can't force them to ignore all their work and pay attention to his birthday. 

But after the surprise from his Binnie, he knew that they haven't neglected it after all. He was 100% sure that when they reached the home, there's gonna be a celebration, like he did to Sanha. They had enough time to decorate the house and also decorating the living room must be so much easier, as they already have done it once and it's the easiest room to decorate, according to Eunwoo's experience. But, Eunwoo knew that he has to act surprised and happy, though he knew already. _'Hehehe.... You can't fool me guys....'_

They came home and Binnie got out real quick. Eunwoo watched with wide eyes when he ran to the opposite side, Eunwoo's side and opened the car door for him. Eunwoo giggled and took Bin's hand and got out while thanking him. Then they went to the door hand in hand. Eunwoo got ready inside his head to be surprised and play surprised. Well, he is an actor, what do you expect?? Then Binnie opened the door for him. Eunwoo's smile was already on his face to react. 

But.... His smile dropped immediately when he saw the inside. _'What!!!?? What the heck is this??!!!'_ Sanha and Jinjin were playing video games and Rocky was eating a large bowl of popcorn sitting next to Sanha. Mj was watering his plant collection. The normal things they do!!! They didn't even see him yet!!! Eunwoo's expectations blew away just there. He was speechless, couldn't find words to say, but Binnie came forward to rescue him. "Guys!!! We're home!!!" They all looked at them for a second, smiled and then continued doing their works again. Eunwoo's heart broke to million pieces from this. Bin took Eunwoo's flower bouquet from his hand and went to put it in the vase, on the table. Eunwoo watched Binnie leaving him there, still at the doorstep, like a small toddler who didn't know how to walk yet. Then Rocky spoke.

"Eunwoo~ya, want some popcorn??" He offered his bowl of popcorn for him. Eunwoo stared at the bowl like there's nothing more sad than them. After maybe a minute or so, he dragged himself back to reality and said, "No thanks, Rocky. I'm good." and slowly sat down next to Jinjin. Eunwoo was hurt now. His family didn't care about his birthday. Only that damn movie and the lunch. To say how sad he was, even tears came up to his eyes, which he struggled not to let go. He watched JinSan's game quietly to ignore his heartbroken emotions. 

Another hour went by. Bin and Rocky played the game, Mj and Jinjin went to cook something to eat, Sanha played more games in his phone and Eunwoo kept emptying the popcorn bowl. The dinner was served, and you guessed it, nothing special. After they all ate, Bin, Jinjin and Rocky stood up to leave. It was only 7pm, way earlier than they usually go home. Rocky said he was tired and Jinjin said he has some school assignments to be done by tomorrow. They all excused and went home. After Mj closed the door, Eunwoo couldn't hold him up anymore. He rushed to the nearest washroom before the others saw his stream of tears. He kept there at least 10 minutes, crying so hard and sobbing softly to be sure that the other two doesn't hear anything. He was torn. He knew he supposed to be happy from what he gets, but it doesn't go well on the birthdays. He turned his emotions to tears and cried them out to feel any better. 

After all his tears were dried up, he got up from the floor and washed his face and looked his reflection on the mirror. He looked like trash after that heavy ugly cry. He forced a smile onto his face and got out of the washroom. Mj and Sanha, who were washing the dishes in the kitchen, turned their heads when they heard the door opening. Eunwoo smiled and said an excuse in a tiny voice.

"Guys, I'm going to sleep. I-I don't f-feel so well. So, good night...." And he turned around to go to his room.

"Ok Eunwoo~ya, Good night... Sleep well." Then they went to do again what they were doing. Eunwoo looked at them for one last time with an aching heart and headed to his room. When he reached his room, he put the hand on his door knob and sighed in relief. Now he can cry how much he wants without worrying about that anyone could see or hear. He wished this day didn't come. He wished if he could be as happy as he was, when he went to bed yesterday. But he knew that it'll never be the same anymore. At least for sometime until he forgets this. But, he wondered if he could. The others also can't do anything too, he understands that, but he expected something a little more.... A little more.... 

Eunwoo turned the knob and opened the door....

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!"

Eunwoo almost had a heart attack from the unexpected screaming. The room was all decorated with balloons and it even had a customized banner saying 'Happy Birthday Cha Doom Chit' and Bin, Jinjin and Rocky were the ones who screamed. They had got in to the room when Eunwoo was in the washroom. Eunwoo was crying again now, but not from the sadness, from overflowing happiness. He wasn't wrong about the decoration and the celebration, but he was, about where it is. Then he heard Mj and Sanha saying Happy birthday song behind him. When he turned around, they were holding a huge and the prettiest cake he had ever seen. It had two beautiful candles lit up to be blown away by Eunwoo. He was sobbing so hard and he couldn't say anything. Bin went and hugged him, Eunwoo took the chance and cried on to his shoulder, feeling the embrace from his boyfriend. When they had finished singing the song, Eunwoo stood up and blew up the candles with a smile ear to ear. He was beyond happy and glad to have them as his family. 

"But wait! The cake shop is closed, isn't it?? So, the cake....??"

"Did you really think that we would leave you without a cake because one of the thousands cake shops in this world is closed??"

"Honey, me and Mj hyung went to the next town to get this for you... Of course we can't leave you without cake on your day, child." 

Eunwoo was now about to faint from the overloading happiness. He felt so guilty about how he thought about them. After he heard that all this ideas and plans were Sanha's and Rocky's, Eunwoo gave them a passionate hug and a kiss for each. Then they all had a group hug and laughed off when they all fell to the ground from losing the balance. They celebrate the birthday as it should be, ate cake, sang songs, gave the real gifts, a proper dinner and did many games. The laughter once again filled up in Myung-San-woo resident in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeehhh!!! My exams are over guys!! So, from now on, I'll post one chapter per week!!! Thank you so much for loving this!! And if you want another chapter how Bin suprised Eunwoo, please leave a comment below, and I'll do it too.... Stay safe everyone ♡


	17. Birthday (Special)

**Chapter 17 - Birthday (Special) Binwoo version**

*The morning*

Eunwoo along with Mj and Sanha were heading to school. It was slightly earlier than other students might go to school, as Eunwoo had some practices before the school starts. Since it was early, he didn't like to go alone and occasionally grab either Sanha or Mj with him. Since both of them were already woke up with him that day, his special day, they both joined with him. They were walking along the way to the school, but Sanha and Mj were arguing about a sound of a damn bird. Though Eunwoo, he was sinking in a deep stream of thoughts, not interested in bird sounds. 

He was sad, or maybe disappointed, or maybe worried, or maybe hurt. Actually, even he didn't know. It was complicated. When he woke up this morning, as soon as he remembered that it's his birthday, the happiness he felt was no longer in there. He could say he was slightly disappointed. Well, he's generous and kind to everyone no matter the content, but that day was different. It was his birthday. Every person in this whole world expects to be special on their birthday. Everyone wishing, gifts and hugs, well simply, to be loved by all. It's the nature. We like to be treated as special. Specially by our loved ones. Our family. We all have expectations, but what if your loved ones didn't really care about your special day?? Your expectations broke into pieces in front of your eyes?? That's the exact feeling Eunwoo had. 

To be honest, he expected something special. Special for him. He thought he might get a surprise, like he did for others... Bin, in January, Mj and finally Sanha. And he was also planning to do something on Jinjin's too. But, on his day, yeah he knew it was only the beginning of the day, but it's over now, isn't it?? Sanha and Mj gave their presents, oh, and Jinjin's too, probably Rocky and Bin will give at school. There's no cake because the cake shop is closed. So, no party. Maybe something for the dinner and that's it. Eunwoo was beyond sad right now. He was hurt. And he knew, nothing will be the same since then. As the three was almost at the doorstep of the school, Eunwoo waved at them and headed to his class, forcing a fake smile, pretending to be the happiest person in the world, for his friends.

__________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Bin woke up early in the morning, waaaaaay earlier than usual. It was a special day after all, right? He was excited yet scared a little. He rushed to the kitchen to see that Rocky had already awaken. He was making tea and as soon as he saw the guy, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"I know what that smirk means, and yes it is..." Bin dragged a chair from the table and sat down while speaking before Rocky opens his mouth.

"Well, I didn't say anything....." Rocky handed a tea for Bin. "...... Mj hyung texted me earlier. He said they're waiting for Eunwoo to wake up. And..... Probably he must have now." Rocky said and pointed at the clock.

Bin quickly drank his tea and went to get ready. He thought that going earlier today, sounds good in anyways. He noted down in his head to meet Sanha before he goes to his class and ask what had happened. He hoped that everything would go well, as planned. He knew that their plan was perfect, yet everything depends on Eunwoo's thoughts. That's the risk they have. But, as for Bin who knows Eunwoo better than anyone, he was quite sure this will break his heart. 

He hurried up to the school with Jinjin, in his car after Rocky left for his _other_ work. Bin was quite nervous right now. Mj or Sanha didn't text him, probably thinking of telling everything in the school. After getting off the car, he went straight to Sanha's class. But he wasn't there yet. So Moonbin decided to wait for him. He knew Eunwoo won't come here and he's safe there. After few minutes, he saw Sanha coming towards him.

"What happened?? All good??"

"Fantastic hyung!! He bought it!! You should look at his face!! Heheeeee..."

"Thank God..... Now I'll handle him." Bin said with a smirk. Another appeared on Sanha's. 

"Good luck hyung!!!"

They waved and Bin headed to his class. Now he had confidence. He knew he can do it. Once Eunwoo is upset, he thinks everything is here to upset him. Well, it's so much irritating on other days, but today, it's the key to the success. Going inside the classroom, he saw Eunwoo, surrounded by the whole classroom, wishing him. Mostly girls if you asked. But Bin could say at once, the smile he had was fake. That's a sign to say that everything is according to the plan. 

When the crowd saw Bin, they stepped aside and Eunwoo ran up to Bin's widened arms. Bin saw most of the girls mumbling some things, probably being jealous of them. Well, Bin didn't care about it at all. "Happy birthday my love!!! Love you to the moon and back." He placed a passionate kiss on his lover's cheek. Bin heard Eunwoo giggled onto his chest. Well, he has the most precious boyfriend in the whole world, doesn't he?? That's how Bin always thought about Eunwoo.

After they apart, Bin again leaned over to Eunwoo's ear and whispered,

"Let's go for a ride after the school..."

Eunwoo once again giggled and nodded. He literally had sparkles in his eyes. _'Well, those are about to vanish soon Eunwoo....'_ Bin's head filled up with various thoughts and he hoped everything would go right. 

The time went by and Eunwoo received another dozen of wishes from various girls from various classes allover the school. Well, Eunwoo's like a celebrity in their school, what did you expect? A half an hour before the school finished, Bin received a text.

_- Rakhee_

All done dude. Now bring the bride😜

Bin looked at Eunwoo, who was peacefully listening to the teacher. A small smirk appeared on Bin's lips. _'Alright baby, let's see who's the best actor.... You or us..'_

__________________________________________________

After the school ended, Eunwoo and Bin got into Jinjin's car and drove off. Bin was the one who drove and Eunwoo sat beside him, enjoying the view outside. Eunwoo was so excited to see what's his boyfriend's plan is. Bin would probably be thinking about something fancy, just like his style. No matter how he thought in the morning, now, he was happy and overexcited. He was sure that his boyfriend hasn't forgotten his birthday and even had planned a surprise. How can he not be happy?? 

Bin was driving fast through the roads. Like 15 minutes ago they left the town and now even beyond the second town. As, not usually going anywhere beside, home to school and school to home, Eunwoo wasn't familiar with any surroundings. Another 5 minutes passed and Eunwoo spoke up the curiosity. 

"Honey, where are we going?"

"It should be near baby... Just hold on..."

"Near what??"

Bin didn't answer that but kept speeding up. Now Eunwoo was starting to get panic second by second. He had no idea about where he was or was going. But his only relief was that he was with his boyfriend. He drove at least a few miles and then reduced the speed and started to look around, like searching for something. In curiosity, Eunwoo spoke up.

"What are we looking for??"

"Hmmm.... A small boutique... It should be around here, somewhere...."

_'What!!??? A BOUTIQUE!!???'_

"..... It's one of your favorite foods!!!" Bin said with a huge smile. Eunwoo was puzzled.

"Oh!! There!! There!!! We found it!!!"

Eunwoo looked at the way Bin pointed. There was a small boutique yet with a lot of people surrounded. It looked like some kind a street food shop. Now Eunwoo was getting angry. They came this far for street foods??!!

"Here we are!!! It's your favorite food....Fish cakes!!!! They've the best fish cakes I've ever eaten. Come! Come!! Let's go and eat!!!!" 

Bin got out of the car and headed to the shop. _'Fishcakes??!! FISHCAKES???!!!! His most precious birthday gift is fishcakes???!!!! For his 'boyfriend' ???!!!'_ Eunwoo was furious and hurt, a lot. He wished he had never come with him. He wished this day never happened. He wished..... let's say, many more things. Bin came with a dozen of fishcakes and started to eat them saying that he was starving. Eunwoo kept on looking at his lover who was busy enjoying the fishcakes instead of the actual person who deserves them. Soon, he ate all of them leaving Eunwoo with nothing but sticks. He was minutes away from exploding by the overflowing anger, hurt and sadness. Bin looked at Eunwoo after throwing the stick of the last fishcake. 

"Shall we go now?? Oh!! Wait?? You didn't eat much right?? Why?? Isn't it good enough??"

"No!! I'm not hungry." Eunwoo spit out without making any eye contact. Tears filled up to his eyes making the view blurry. He struggled not to let them out. But before his eyes, his stomach spoke up. A loud growl came from Eunwoo's stomach. He grabbed it embarrassed and Bin reacted with a smirk.

"Guess your stomach is.... Let's go eat something else."

Eunwoo was too embarrassed by then, so he didn't say anything. Then Bin started the car and they went off. To Eunwoo's surprise, he didn't go towards the town, instead he went much further out. Eunwoo got even more furious now. That side of the town was rural and it smelled funny too. Due to the lack of experience on the road, Eunwoo couldn't pinpoint what it was. Eunwoo got even more furious now. He fisted his hand and about to shout at Bin, but he made his move first. 

"There... There's a cafe over there. Let's go." 

To be honest, for Eunwoo it didn't look any better than the fishcake shop. The only difference was that it had a second floor and it looked cute due to how small it was. Bin got out and also Eunwoo, not because he wanted to, only because he was starving at that moment. Bin went to the counter. It looked so small and not much urbanized. It made sense as it was way out of the town. You wanna know how urbanized it was, it even didn't have anything rather than traditional cuisines . Eunwoo didn't even bothered to go with Bin to the counter. 

"Eunwoo~ya, what do you want to eat??"

"Whatever- I mean, whatever you get."

Bin nodded and continued ordering. Though Eunwoo was furious, he didn't want to start up a fight in a random place where he had no idea about. After Bin ordered, he was about to go to a table but the guy at the counter spoke. 

"You should go upstairs... It's much cooler than here..."

"Aah... Thank you... Let's go upstairs baby..." Bin took Eunwoo's hand and dragged him through the stairs. Actually, it looked even worse. It was dark and gloomy and dusty. Eunwoo was now pissed off and Bin was about to get scolded by him in any minute. 

"Hey, let's go to the balcony. The door is over there. Go. I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom first." 

With that, Bin left, leaving the furious Eunwoo there alone in the dark, empty hall. Without knowing what to do and definitely not going to stay alone in this dark room, he headed to the door. He couldn't believe that Bin left him alone there, even he knows that he is afraid of dark and empty halls. _'....And this place looked weird too. Why the heck that man sent us here anyway?? This place is like a room of a haunted house. And Bin left me too....just great...'_ As there was no other options, Eunwoo opened the door.

All the furious things in Eunwoo's head a second ago, vanished. He was about to cry just staring at the view in front of him. Somehow, they were at the beach side. So much for his knowledge about the roads. There was a huge tree coming from the ground and underneath it, a table for two with various foods, surprisingly, everything he was craving for the last few weeks. The table was in the perfect shade provided by that mesmerizing tree. Even it was the afternoon, Eunwoo could see some lights hanging from the branches of the tree, as perfect fairy lights. And for the sea, it was as blue as a blue sapphire. The wind brought the freshness and the feeling of relaxation. And when he went to the table, he realized everything. There was a note saying, "Happy Birthday my sweetest angel, Cha Eunwoo". _'Bin had made this for me!! That fishcakes are just...just...'_ His thought was interrupted by a voice behind him.

[ (Look at the view for yourself)](https://pin.it/1oIA4qx)

pr: Pinterest

"Didn't expect this huh...??" 

When Eunwoo turned around, there was Bin, holding a huge bouquet of roses and smiling like the prince Charming. Eunwoo couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out crying, with the tears of happiness. Bin came forward, hugged his boyfriend and rubbed his back until he calmed down. After he did finally, Bin wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks and looked into those eyes he loves the most. Eunwoo couldn't wait any longer and he wrapped his arms around Bin's neck and closed the distance of their lips. It was a passionate yet romantic kiss in all the way. Bin smiled into the kiss ticking the first task in his virtual to do list. Eunwoo enjoyed the kiss the most. He felt both love and happiness in Bin's arms and the kiss made it to another level. The taste of love and romance chilled Eunwoo's body from head to toe and made everything perfect. Each and every time Bin's hand made contact, a current sparked inside Eunwoo's body. It was perfect, no, even beyond. After like eternity, they parted, panting heavily yet satisfied. 

Bin gave the bouquet and they sat down. Eunwoo was beyond happy in that moment. They do have gone out for lunch, but a surprise like this was new. Bin served food for both of them and began to enjoy the meal. Eunwoo was smiling all the time along with the cold salty breeze of the sea. There were Eunwoo's every favorite food and what he wanted to eat for months. Bin had ordered the food from somewhere else, the place had rented just for the surprise. Each of food items were from Eunwoo's favorite restaurants. _'He has definitely done so much work on this....'_ After they finished, Bin stood up and went to the other side of the table, beside Eunwoo. He reached out a hand, Eunwoo accepted it and got up as well. Then they stood there looking into each other's eyes. Bin let out his inner feelings first.

"Eunwoo~ya, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. You're the most precious gift I received from the God. I think I'm the luckiest man on this world beacuse I can say, 'Cha Eunwoo is mine'. You completed me. Since the day I met you, you became my world, my life, my love, my everything. I love you~ more than even you can imagine. I'll do anything for you, to keep you safe. To keep you as 'mine'. Cha Eunwoo or Lee Dongmin, I love you~ I love you so much!!!"

Once again the lips connected in love. Eunwoo's tears fell on to Bin's chest, but none of them cared. They let all the emotions into that kiss, feeling the taste of love. Eunwoo jumped into Bin's hands; Bin carried him and pinned to the wall not breaking the kiss. Eunwoo closed his eyes to feel the best. They at least kissed for 5 minutes before parting due to the lack of oxygen. But, Bin hadn't satisfied yet. Bin again kissed and bite the other's under lip for permission. Eunwoo moaned and opened his mouth for Bin. Their tongues satisfied both of their love seeking feelings. Eunwoo gasped when the other secretly insert a hand inside his shirt touching his bare back. But, in a second, everything stopped. Eunwoo whined when Bin's lips left his. He opened his eyes to see a smirking Bin in front of him. 

"Hungry for something, huh?? Are you sure you want it here??" 

Bin's words and the smirk made Eunwoo to come to his senses. He blushed when he realized where he was and what Bin meant. Bin carefully put him down and both smiled in love and happiness their hearts held. Eunwoo looked at the amazing view for one last time, and they left the place, hand in hand.

__________________________________________________

"There's one more thing... Let's go there. You'll see when you get there."

_'There's even more??!! Wow... I really thought wrong about him after all...'_ Bin drove towards the town and the view got urbanized second by second. Yet, it wasn't there home town; so he had no idea where they were going. Eunwoo kept looking through the window patiently until Bin would say something. But his curiosity didn't calm down that easily. After a 20 minutes ride, they came to an end. Bin parked at the side and turned to Eunwoo. Eunwoo had no idea why he parked here or what the surprise is. He kept on looking around him for something special.

"Now, this is the gift. Wanna go there with me??"

Eunwoo was still puzzled. _'Go where??'_ All he could see an amusement park for kids on Bin's side. _'Is he joking?? Amusement park?? Seriously?? He thinks I'm a 5 years old kid to go there?? Am I a joke to him??'_ Bin watched how the emotions changed on the other's face. He chuckled and said, 

"Not there.... There..." He pointed to Eunwoo's side. Eunwoo turned his head. His eyes stopped at one specific building. He turned back with widened eyes to see Bin smiling with 2 VIP movie tickets for the movie Eunwoo most wanted to see, in his hand. Eunwoo jumped and hugged Bin saying thank you at least handred of times. Bin chuckled and kissed Eunwoo's neck and mumbled "Let's hurry before it starts."

When they went inside, the theatre was half filled with people. Now Eunwoo realized why Bin came to this town. Their home town's theatre didn't have VIP facility yet. Despite of how Eunwoo wanted to watch this movie and enjoy the VIP facility, Bin must've took the chance today. When they found their seats, the portable table which come attached to the seats, were already filled with, according to Eunwoo, he thought the whole menue was there. There were tons of various foods and beverages, both cocktails and mocktails and 2 huge bags of popcorn. The seats were so luxury and comfortable. Eunwoo was glad that it comes with pairs, so he can enjoy everything in his favorite place in the world, Bin's arms. As for the food, it was like a small party table. Then Eunwoo realized that this can't be done by Bin himself. Definitely someone had helped him. Well, of course he didn't have time to make all this before he came to school and he was with him since then. Eunwoo thought he would ask about this later from him. 

As for the movie, Eunwoo enjoyed it the most. It was indeed a good romance movie, which was most likely fit for the situation. It all went so well and in the end, Eunwoo was happy. Then, after the movie ended, they went out and began to heading back home, Bin was driving and Eunwoo was in the passenger seat, admiring the rose bouquet Bin gave him. 

***

(You know what happened next...)

***

*The night*

After the actual party, Bin decided to stay for the night with Eunwoo. They were on the bed, under the comfy of the blanket, cuddling. It was the perfect moment to get answers for his curiosity. 

"Binnie~ya..."

"Hmmm...."

"Earlier today, Jinjin hyung said, he and Mj hyung went to the next town to bought the cake. But, we had his car, right?? How did they go??"

"Aah.... Jinjin hyung asked for his mother's car for a day."

"Aaahh.... Okay~ and aaa... Binnie... Promise me you would answer my next question without lying. Because I want to know...."

"Okay~ promise..."

"I know you didn't set up the whole lunch and the movie by yourself. I know someone definitely helped you.... May I know who it was??"

Bin sighed and kissed Eunwoo's forehead. "Of course, I can't lie to you. It was Rocky. Didn't you notice, Rocky didn't come school today. He went there and set up all the things for us. The cafe, the decorations, the food, the bouquet, the movie theatre, the food on the table, was all Rocky's work. He even cancelled his dance practice for this..."

Eunwoo's heart softened by hearing this. ' _Such a good friend indeed_ '.

Silence took over the place. But suddenly, Bin let out a small chuckle and bent over to the night stand to get something. 

"Here you go..."

"What??!! My keys?? How did you-"

"I gave them to Rocky earlier. *chuckled* In the cafe, when I said I was going to the bathroom, I actually went outside. Rocky was waiting for me in the car park to give me the bouquet. Then he asked me for your keys. He said that he cancelled his practices and he thought of coming here and help Sanha for the decorations. Sanha was here all alone doing that. So I took them from your bag and he returned it before going home and asked me to say thank you to you."

Eunwoo laughed that he had no idea about his keys were missing all the time.

"Eunwoo~ya....,"

"Hmmm...." He even cuddled up to him. 

"You know I love you, right?-"

"Of course idiot.... *giggles* I know, I know"

"Just listen to me please... Eunwoo~ya, like I said earlier you were the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. I still can't believe that you're mine now.... You might've definitely thought that I was such a mean, thoughtless and self-centred boyfriend, specially after the fishcakes scene, but I swear Eunwoo, I swear to the God, I swear on my love for you, I was just acting, pretending. It was so hard to stay cool when your face looked like that, hurt. I'm so sorry my love... I'm so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you... I just wanted to surprise you... After Mj hyung said you went to the bathroom and they could hear you cry, I lost my shit here Eunwoo~ya.... I just wanna say, I never left you alone. You cried there, I cried here... With you. Cause, I know, I made you cry. I hurt you. I'm sorry baby... I'm so sorry...." 

Both of them were crying when it was over. Eunwoo gently pulled Bin into a hug and they both cried in each other's embrace. 

"Binnie, it's all over. I know, you would never make me feel that way. That's why I love you. My love for you will never ever change, I promise. Cha Eunwoo and Moonbin is forever. Our love is unbreakable.... unconditional."

Bin wiped both of their tears and planted a small kiss onto Eunwoo's lips, to make him giggle. Then he pulled out something from under the pillow and hid it under the cover. 

"Close your eyes..."

Eunwoo raised an eyebrow, but obeyed his boyfriend. He held Eunwoo's hand and got closer to his ear. "This... is the actual gift..." Then he felt something went through one of his fingers. Eunwoo shot open his eyes and there was a beautiful ring on his finger, shining from the moonlight came through the window. Once again tears broke and Bin hugged him closer and calmed him down. 

"~as you said, our love is unbreakable and unconditional..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard on this chapter. This is an additional one. Hope you enjoy <3 Please ignore if there's any mistakes.... Comment me what do you think.... 
> 
> ~Hermilia


	18. The Birthday Gift

**Chapter 18 - The Birthday Gift**

A week passed since the surprise, in a blink. Sanha saw more sparkles in Eunwoo's eyes from that day forward. The maknae was happy as he finally could do something for his hyung. He was glad that everything went just as planned and Eunwoo also got really surprised. As his favorite hyung (Don't tell others, specially Bin...), Sanha desperately wanted to surprise him, like he did for all of them. When there's a birthday at the corner, Eunwoo's the one who gather up the team and make plans, like Sanha did earlier for Eunwoo's. Sanha is glad to have a hyung like Eunwoo, kind, generous, yet scary when angry, but who always cares about Sanha. He always thought Eunwoo as his own brother, rather than a housemate. (Same goes with others, maybe... except Rocky;) ) So, surprising his brother like that, was so much for Sanha, since it was his first time.

Since he was already 18, Eunwoo applied for the driver's license, the next day. He desperately wanted it, because then he can go anywhere the road leads him, exploring, traveling, night rides, long rides, but most importantly, crazy romantic rides with his partner in crime. Bin already owns a bike, but Eunwoo is so afraid of it. Eunwoo had no experience in bike riding and the speed Bin usually goes, made things worse. Each and every time he gets on Bin's bike, he thinks that he's going to die. But however, Bin enjoys Eunwoo's screaming whenever he accelerates or use the brake. Eunwoo hugs him so tight and hides his head on Bin's shoulder in every single ride. His reactions always turns up Bin. But the real reason Binnie stopped the rides with Eunwoo was; because whenever it happens, he gets no talk punishment for at least one or two weeks. Instead, he borrows Jinjin's car when Eunwoo joins him. But unfortunately, still they couldn't go for a proper, romantic long ride or night ride as Bin always falls asleep even he was driving or most weirdly, even they were talking a second ago. *Face palms* Eunwoo's romantic ideas always end up with this tragedy. He was so tired and enough with this stupid sh*t. That's the main reason for his desperate. 

After 4 days, he received the license. He was so happy. He even jumped around and danced when he saw it. He jumped to Bin's hands, saying, "Let's go somewhere!! Let's go somewhere!!!". Though Bin tried to calm him down, he ended up going on a ride with him. Eunwoo wanted to bring them all in his first ride, but their schedules and works said 'sorry, no'. They promised Eunwoo to come next time, but Bin had no escape. They went in the afternoon, but came at around midnight! Mj was waiting for him with a broomstick, and the instant he opened the door, Mj jumped out and chased him through the roads, probably waking up the whole neighborhood. Eunwoo did hit several times from the broomstick, specially his butt. Actually, Mj was furious by then. They said they were only going for one or two hours, maximum three. Yet, they spent 12 freaking hours!! Sanha next day heard that Jinjin did the same for Moonbin, but without the chaos and the broomstick. Sanha really enjoyed the scene, when Mj chased Eunwoo through the roads waving the broomstick saying, "Comeback you little motherf*cker!!!". Mj really cares about his dongsangs. Well, as the eldest, it's not wrong either. 

The next day, actually yesterday, Eunwoo received his parents present. A brand new car!!! Eunwoo was beyond happy when he saw it. He went to his parent's house yesterday, with Bin and that's when they surprised him. But Eunwoo couldn't bring it home right away due to some undone paper work, so Eunwoo's dad promised he would send it today in the hands of an employee. As you're curious now, Eunwoo comes from an upper class family. His dad is a businessman with multiple huge businesses all around the world. But, Eunwoo left the home when he entered the school because he wanted to experience living independently. Eunwoo's parents didn't stop him, as even they knew that he indeed needs that. Eunwoo's dad wass the one who found the apartment and he's also the one who pays the rents for three of them. Eunwoo's parents were very happy that his son found such good housemates. They really love Mj and Sanha. When they went to their house, for a vacation or for a dinner, they treat them very well. Eunwoo's mom loves Sanha so much. She often pinches his cheeks and makes Sanha's favorite foods. She is like a mother for Sanha. He loves Eunwoo's parents because both of them are really kind, just like their son, Eunwoo. 

It was the Afternoon of a lovely day. After coming home from school, Eunwoo was so impatient and had been walking back and forth in the living room for at least an hour then. Mj and Sanha were playing a video game. They could hear Eunwoo muttering some things under his breath like "They should be here now", "Why are they late??", "What takes them so long??". Mj paused the game and stood up. 

"Calm down Eunwoo~ya... They'll come soon." He also put a friendly hand on his shoulder. 

Eunwoo nodded and sat down on the sofa. Mj also went to the kitchen to make tea for the evening. Sanha went to his room as he felt sleepy after a long day of school. The three went three different ways to do their own things; after some minutes, they even forgot about the whole present thing. Sanha got a good peaceful nap for maybe an hour, but impatient Eunwoo interrupted his relaxation. 

"Sanha~ya!!! Sanha~ya!!! Wake up you sleepy ass!!! It's here!!!" 

"I can't go school today mom...."

"Oh God damnit Sanha!!! Wake up!!!"

"....Huh?? Hyung?? Why?? Is it morning already??"

"No dude.... The car is here!!!" 

Sanha jumped off the bed and both ran downstairs. Sanha was thrilled to the bones. Who doesn't like to have a car at home? Go school by car? Go everywhere by car? Sanha was a spoiled brat after all. Mj had already gone outside. Sanha could see it roughly through the window. It made him more impatient. It was their first car. The excitement was acceptable. They even tripped down, but didn't even dare to stop until they reached the front door. Eunwoo went first and then Sanha. Mj was already scanning the features accompanied by his high pitched noises. Sanha heard Eunwoo screaming in joy. Sanha directed his eyes to the car in front of him, not the surroundings that distracted him. Once he saw the front of the car, his legs felt numb and hands began to tremble. His eyes went wide. The air felt thin. Heart beat and the ringing inside the head had blocked the outside world from him. The sweat gathered up to his face and he knew he went pale. His blurry vision saw Eunwoo and Mj coming up to him. They held him and Sanha heard their voices from far away, "Sanha, are you okay??", "Sanha baby??". But the tension within him made it hard to react. He gathered up all the strength left within him, and lifted his trembling hand and pointed to the car.

"Hy-hy-hyung.... I-it's the s-same...."

"Same what Sanha??"

"T-the car in my d-dream...." Then he passed out. 

***

Sanha opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling of his room above him. He knew he was on his bed. He could feel a cooling sensation across his forehead. He figured that it was a piece of cloth with water. Eunwoo and Mj were also sitting on the bed either sides and they looked worried and sick. Sanha growled and took their attention.

"Sanha, baby, you awake?? How do you feel??"

"My head.... it hurts and my body feels.... heavy..." Sanha said; holding his head. 

"Baby, stay on the bed. You've fever. Rest now. Okay??"

"Hyung.... It's the same hyung.... It's the same car in my dream!!"

"Sanha, you might be mistaken an-"

"NO HYUNG!! It's exactly the same!!! Exact same type, same brand, same color and...."

Sanha reached out to his journal on his night stand. He turned to a page and handed it to Eunwoo. ".....and the same number plate hyung...."

Eunwoo's face turned more and more pale, further he read. Mj also took a glance and his eyes also went wide. 

"H-how can it b-be??"

"Hyung, I wrote this the same day I saw the dream. I'm sure that I wasn't mistaken.... This can't be a coincidence hyung.... It's happening!!"

"Sanha calm down, okay?? Let's figure this out slowly..."

"How can I be calmed down Mj hyung?? The worst nightmare I ever had is happening in real life!! Eunwoo hyung's car I saw in my dream, was the exact same what he received today. Even the number plate! How can it be?? We can say okay, if it was only the same color, or maybe the same type, but the number plate?? This isn't a coincidence hyung!! It's happening!!! Now a Minhyuk will also come into my life suddenly...."

Eunwoo and Mj were speechless. They wanted to console him, but they didn't know what to say. It was obvious that it's becoming true. This can't be consider as nothing, not at all. Sanha was still trembling and the hyungs were also looked terrified. 

"Sanha, we also don't know what to say... But the good thing is, we still hasn't met a Minhyuk guy yet. Right?? So even though the car became reality, maybe when you meet that guy, the car maybe not here anymore.... You know how fast those things get breakdowns, right? And also we can't be sure that we'll meet that guy though.... "

"I don't know hyung.... My head hurts so much..."

"You should rest Sanha.... You're sick. So... you should rest... Sleep a little. I'll wake you up at dinner..." 

Mj said and forced Sanha back to the bed. Eunwoo gave him a small kiss on the forehead and smiled. Sanha closed his eyes and he heard the door shut quietly. Sanha was afraid. He was afraid to lose his loved once. Again. He had enough losing everyone once he called 'his'. What if he find Minhyuk? What if they fall in love like the dream said? And what if he left him like in the dream? He can't. He wanted this to stop. The car. It was no coincidence. Sanha knew it was not only a nightmare, it was a vision. He had a vision. But, he can't accept it. Someone's life is in danger. His future lover is in danger. As he felt in the dream, he knew that he has loved him so much. He's going to be his everything. But how can he stop it even he knew what's going to happen? Does he have a choice? Maybe reject Minhyuk? Not falling in love with him? But is this because of him? Is he the reason for Minhyuk's death? Or is he the one who can save him? Is there actually anything he can do? Maybe he's destined to die even they didn't end up dating.... But how can he save his life then? What's the purpose of this nightmare? This was not only about the Sanha's lost, it was about someone's life... He already knows that some guy named Minhyuk is going to die in a car accident. But what should he do? Follow him and stop the accident? And how actually he supposed to do that? It was so disturbing. So depressing. Sanha was crying the whole time. He couldn't take this much responsibility. Someone's life is in his hands. He was just a boy.... 

Before falling asleep, he made a wish.

"If there's a possible way to save his life, then please show it to me. Please acknowledge me. I don't care who he is, I just don't wanna let him die.... Please help me.... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what do you guys think about what's going to happen.... Comment your suggestions too.... I might change my mind.... Hehehe ;)


	19. The Movie Night

**Chapter 19 - The Movie Night**

Sanha's fever lasted maximum three days and the fourth day he got up from the bed. He thought a lot about what happened, when he was in bed. Finally he came to a conclusion. This case is out of his hands until he find Minhyuk. He said to himself that he must not be hurried. Everything will come when it's time. Plus, all these situation didn't happen due to his fault. So, why being weak? He can do this. And he will save him. Yet, it's not the right time to act. He even promised to the God that he will save Minhyuk no matter how. He had regained his confidence by the fourth day and he stood up, by not only because his fever was gone, his mental strength also helped him. 

Two days later feeling perfectly fine, Sanha just came home after a tiring school day. He threw his bag and collapsed onto the bed. He let out a huge sigh and stared at the ceiling above. He was inches away from falling asleep, but suddenly a reminder notification echoed the room. He groaned and looked at the lit screen. He jumped, almost losing his balance, he ran to the washroom cursing under his breath. 

About a half an hour later, he was ready. It was Rocky's third class. As usual, he came sharp on time. They went to their familiar room and started the lesson. The class went well without any awkward situations like earlier days, as now they've gotten a little closer. Sanha now felt comfortable like he's being with a friend. So, it made things easier for him. The class went on without any awkwardness. But, they didn't talk much. Because they had the whole evening after the class to talk. It was a movie night!!! And Rocky also had agreed to stay. Sanha was quite nervous to have his crush on the same couch, watching some romantic movies. The hyungs always ends up watching romantic ones as Eunwoo is scared as hell for the horror ones and Mj hates the adventurous ones. _'Well, it's gonna be 'fun', right? Arr..... Let's hope...'_

The class went fine and nothing special, only learning. After, they came downstairs and sat on the couch. Mj brought some snacks and drinks as they had some time left for the others to come. Eunwoo had practices way later than usual that day, so Bin also stayed with him. Jinjin went to see his mom and will come with Eunwoo and Bin together. Sanha and Rocky served themselves with some yummy cookies and juice as they were so hungry after a restless study session. Mj was busy gardening outside, so no one was there to disturb the two. After having the third cookie, Rocky spoke up.

"Sanha~ya, I heard you got sick. Are you okay now? I'm so sorry, I wanted to come but my schedules were so packed up..."

After swallowing, Sanha replied. "No, no, it was just a little fever. Don't worry.... I'm okay now... See... All good."

"Thank God" Rocky whispered under his head, but unfortunately or maybe not, Sanha didn't hear it as he was busy enjoying the cookie. 

"Hyung..."

"Hmm..."

"Why didn't you join us in movie nights before? Honestly, I even didn't know there's another guy lives in Bin hyung's and Jinjin hyung's apartment..."

"Ah... It's because of my schedules Sanha... I really got busy last year. I went abroad, practices all day..., I sometimes didn't even go home. I stayed at the studio. I didn't want to disturb them with my practices. So I even rarely saw them. But they always supported me. They told me about you guys. But that was when I was in Japan. I regret so much for not joining with you guys sooner. And knowing you sooner..."

Sanha almost choked on his cookie, but managed to stay calm. "I've heard about your tour. I think it's so cool... Don't think about the whole thing I asked. We're glad you're here with us now." 

Sanha gave the sweetest smile he could. Rocky returned it with a same, making Sanha's heartbeat raise on spot. But he remained calmly without wanting to ruin the moment. 

Rocky looked at Sanha in the corner of his eyes for several times, just wondering how to ask that question he wanted to ask for days. Sanha noticed how uneasy the other was. He chuckled and it made the latter confused. 

"What is it hyung?? What do you wanna ask from me??"

"How did you- aa... It's just- I just- ..." 

Rocky took a deep breath before starting up.

"Why were you afraid of me?" 

Sanha, this time choked on his food for real. Rocky helped him and asked several times if he was okay and apologized. After drinking some juice, he recovered.

"I... I don't know... I wasn't actually afraid of you... It just... I heard about some things about you before I met you... I think they caused it... But now I know you're not a guy to be afraid of."

"The things you heard.... Did you hear them from your friends? Is that the way everyone in our school thinks about me? May I... May I know them...?"

Sanha hesitated a little as he didn't know how to tell those. Actually he didn't know how he would buy them. He didn't want to make him upset. His actual self doesn't deserve those rumours at all. But how can he lie to him? 

Rocky understood the blankness and the sudden mood change in Sanha's face. "It's okay, Sanha.... Tell me... I won't blame you. Plus, I know some of them already..." 

Sanha sighed and continued.

"Well, lots of girls are in love with your dancing and...your body. Actually it's not love... More like... horny. Most of the boys are jealous of you. Cause, even their girlfriends are hardcore to you. And... They're afraid of you too... Because you are known as a gangster around the school. You and Bin hyung. And... The boy who got hospitalized..."

Even now Rocky's hand turned to a fist. Sanha silently stared at it for couple of seconds and started with another point.

"..... All the school talks about how good you're in dancing. You might don't know, but my whole class missed a period to get a ticket for your concert before they sold out. Even few fellows didn't able to get it. They even talk about the championship. They're proud of you hyung... Yet, they're just don't know your true self. That's it..."

"So... Did my behavior cause you to get afraid of me? Am I a bad person?" 

"If you did, will I ever be here today, sitting with you and having some cookies? No, hyung. They can say anything. But now I know you. I know who you are. Who you truly are. I didn't afraid of you... If I did, would I say ok to teach you? Would I spend three or maybe four hours all alone in this house with you? Would I even ask you to come to Eunwoo's surprise party in the first place? Would I say ok to have a movie night with you tagging along? No hyung. I wouldn't. But, I did. Because now I know that kind hearted, lovely person inside... I really don't care about gossips or rumours. They're just bullsh*t. I wasn't afraid of you hyung. And I'm truly glad I made friends with you... And plus, that dude deserves to be in the hospital. Who the fuck allows him to say something like that to someone's mother?! Hyung, if that motherf*cker say something again to you, I'll send him to the hell!" 

Rocky chuckled and put a hand on Sanha's. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance to prove myself and believing me..."

Sanha giggled.

"I'll always believe you hyung. Always..."

***

An hour later, all 6 of them were at home. Eunwoo and Bin went to get a shower while other four sat down in the living room, to decide the movies to watch. Jinjin had brought snacks on his way, so it was ready. They usually wait until the sun goes down and switch off all the lights, leaving the tv as the only light source. Sanha's apartment also had a huge tv, so it was just like the theaters. But more comfortable. Bouncy soft couches, comfy warm blankets, various drinks, lots of snacks, pizza or something for dinner... Life was great for them. 

When the Binwoo couple entered the living room, the others had already selected the movies to watch tonight. The soap couple also agreed, as it didn't include any horror ones. They wait till the sunset, chatting, laughing, basically enjoying their union. Sanha found out that Rocky is funny too. He made the others to burst out laughing for multiple times, though it was some dad jokes. Sanha really enjoyed Rocky's companion and hoped he will come for every movie day.

When it was dark enough outside, the six stood up and made the place comfortable enough by adjusting the couches, placing all the foods and drinks on the table making it easy to access and adjusting the air conditioner for a nice and cooly atmosphere. Mj brought the blankets from the three's rooms. Then the next issue happened. As they had only 3 blankets for each of them, on the previous movie nights, they shared them as, one for Mj and Jinjin, one for Moonbin and Eunwoo and the other one for Sanha all alone. But that day, another volunteer was there. At the end, Sanha ended up sharing his blanket with Rocky. The two crushes under a same blanket....! Or, what a destiny they had.

After they settled in, the movie started. They had two couches, a smaller one and a longer one. Mj and Jinjin, and Eunwoo and Binnie got the longer one and Rocky and Sanha went to the smaller one. First half of the movie went on with nothing special. Binwoo and Myungjin couple had already started cuddling and flirting, sadly Rocky and Sanha just watched the tv maintaining a proper gap in between them, yet close enough to share the blanket. Before the first movie was over, Jinjin ordered some foods and at the time it was over, they arrived. They started the second movie and ate the food. It was a comedy movie, so the laughters and jokes filled the house.

After eating, Sanha unnoticeably fall asleep. He rested his head on the side of the couch and the warmth of the blanket, made it a perfect nap. At least an hour later, he woke up suddenly. The movie was still going on, but everyone had fallen sleep. The time read as 2.30 am and no wonder anyone was awake. Sanha reached out to get the remote and turn off the tv, but then he noticed a heaviness on his left shoulder. It was Rocky! He had fallen asleep on his shoulder! His sudden movement had irritated him, so he just adjust himself a bit, much closer to Sanha and even put a hand on his leg, without waking up. Sanha didn't know what to do. He was stuck. He turned off the tv slowly, without waking up the sleeping latter, and came to the exact posture he was before. He adjust the wrinkled blanket and covered the other even better. He even fixed his messed up hair and moved closer to give him more comfort. All this time Sanha's heart was beating like crazy with tons of emotions he hid inside his heart for the whole time.

Sanha took a closer look at that gorgeous face on his shoulder. He looked calm. Sanha could feel his pattern of breathing against him and the warmth of his breath hitting somewhere on him. His face was perfect. He had small cute lips and all the details represent the cuteness rather than rudeness. He looked so peaceful and... beautiful. Sanha's heart skipped a beat to his own admiration of the sleeping boy. The strands of hair on his forehead made a huge addition for the gorgeousness that bare face held. His cheeks felt soft against Sanha's shoulder. The curiosity of touching them were backed by the fear of waking him up. Even though he was bare faced, it was more than enough to feel butterflies in Sanha's stomach, goosebumps allover the body. His mind said something like, _'Damn, he's cute...'_. He was amazed, satisfied, happy and most importantly, loved. Sanha felt his eyes weighting down once again, so he carefully placed his head on the latter's head, got a little closer and wrapped the blanket even more for the warmth and fall asleep, but leaving a smile on his face.

***

Mj woke up around 3.30 in the morning due to dehydration. He reached out to the water bottle, but something else caught his sight. He smirked and drank water before waking up Jinjin to show it.

"Jina, Jina, wake up..."

"Hmmm.... Why?"

"Look at our babies..."

Jinjin looked at the way Mj pointed. That made him smile too. It was how Rocky and Sanha were sleeping together. 

"Look honey, they really look like a cute couple!! Our babies have grown up!!!"

"Myungjunnie, do you think they might end up dating like us?"

"Of course baby, just look at them! They are like 2 puzzle pieces meant to be together."

"I- I don't know... I mean, about Rocky. He's so mysterious. I even don't know if he's gay, or not... How can you be so sure?"

"I know Jinjin~a... I trust my intuition. Oh, wait! Let's make a bet. If they started dating, you have do anything I say for a week, and if they didn't, I have to do the same. Deal?"

"Ok. Deal. Now come here... I'm sleepy."

Mj cuddled into Jinjin's arms and they fall asleep together, feeling happy about their cute maknaes. 


	20. The Next Day

**Chapter 20 - The Next Day**

Sanha woke up alone on the couch, with the blanket nicely covering him and a pillow under his head. He growled and straightened up. He saw a note on the table. It was from Mj and Eunwoo.

_"Hey Ddana,_

_We went out. Eunwoo hyung wanted to go to the school real quick. We'll buy lunch on the way. Sorry for not waking you up. Go and take a shower! You stink!!"_

Sanha let out an annoyed noise and throw the note on to the table. He let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes. Memories from the previous night fell into his head like a river. He smiled and even blushed at such scenes. He was happy in the end. 

He stood up and went to his room to take a shower and get changed. After that, when he went to the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast though it was nearly midday, there was a plate of pancakes on the table. Sanha's face lit up when he saw it. It was nicely cooked, unlike other days, and there were also a bottle of maple syrup, a plate of raspberries and blueberries and whipped cream. Sanha was impressed with the whole thing, how Eunwoo hyung had put that much effort today, than usual. He smiled and started digging in as he was so hungry after a decade of sleeping.

_'Wait a sec....'_ The taste was different too. It had more taste than usual. Sanha was impressed and confused. _"Did he add more sugar? , or a different kind of flour? , or did he find another recipe?? wow.... This is way better. Thanks Eunwoo hyung!!"_ He smiled and continued emptying the plate. When he was half of the way through, a sudden thought popped up in his head. _'Hold on a damn minute...! Where's Rocky??!! Did he go with hyungs? Or he left earlier? Practices maybe? Aah... I even couldn't say goodbye.... Hmm... Nevermind...'_ He shrugged off his shoulders and continued on eating. But, as he more thought of it, he realized that he didn't have clothes either. Unlike Rocky, Bin and Jinjin often spend over nights there. So they have some clothes ready by in their partners closets. But since it was Rocky's first time, he might've gone home earlier to get changed. _'Well... That's a shame...'_ Sanha took another spoonful, tasting the amazing new recipe of Eunwoo. 

While he was enjoying his breakfast, he heard a door open. His heart dropped to the floor when he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. _'Is that a burglar? A murderer? Noooo...! What should I do? What should I do??!! WHAT SHOULD I DO???!!!!'_ He was shivering from head to toe, but he took a deep breath, grabbed a knife and hold it up to attack anyone who dares to enter the kitchen. 

Seconds later, the door knob began to twist. Sanha was scared to death. The door opened and..... Rocky entered with a towel. 

"Sanha? Are you ok? What's with the knife?"

"Hyung!!!! I thought you were a thief! I didn't know you're still here..." 

Sanha's words stopped at the sight before him. Rocky had just come out a shower. Wet hair, Bin's large hoodie and shorts, and a heart attack for Sanha. He looked so damn hot with this look. Even Sanha's mouth opened while staring at it. Rocky was confused at first, but then it turned to a smirk. But he didn't say anything, just let the maknae enjoy what he's seeing. Rocky came forward and got the knife from Sanha's hand and placed it on the shelf. Sanha snapped out of his thoughts as he felt awkward by just realizing what he was doing. 

"Ahh... Hmm... Hyung? Did you have breakfast? I can make you something if you want..."

Rocky chuckled and sat down opposite to Sanha and gave him a huge smile.

"If I didn't wake up early and make breakfast, you won't be eating this now."

"Wait! Did _you_ make this?! I thought Eunwoo hyung did..."

Rocky chuckled again. "He was busy with Bin. Let's not talk about it.... So, how's my cooking?"

"Hyung, this is so freaking good! I love this!! Thank you!!"

Rocky smiled and nodded. "If you like it, I'll make everytime I come here, just for you..." Rocky said while leaning a little towards Sanha. Sanha blushed and turned the head other way, smiling cutely. Rocky smiled too with satisfaction. 

After Sanha finished his breakfast, he washed the dishes while Rocky rearranged the living room from yesterday night. When Sanha came to the living room after he was done, the other one was examining the trophy collection on the cabinet. Sanha went to him and stood beside him. 

"You probably have a lot more than this..." 

Rocky chuckled and waved his head sides indicating a disagreement. "I only have trophies for dancing. But look at yours... Best student, football champion, quiz master, best debater, and.... guitar competition champion? You play guitar too?"

Sanha shyly nodded and it made Rocky smiled. "Can I hear one?"

Sanha nodded and ran to his room to get his guitar. They both sat down on the couch and Sanha started to play a song. Rocky was mesmerized by the sweet tune of the guitar and the amazing voice of the maknae. Rocky kept on staring at him forgetting to blink. His heart was beating so fast and chills went allover the body, when the other hit a high note perfectly. Rocky was smiling ear to ear this whole time without even trying. Even the song was over, Rocky couldn't take his eyes away from that amazing singer + guitarist beside him. He was like lost in Sanha's voice. 

Sanha was nervous this whole time, to sing personally to his secret crush/lover. He had sung and played guitar in front of huge crowds countless of times, but this moment was way more nervous than that. He put his all effort for that one song, but he was even more nervous about what the latter thought. His heart was bursting inside his body for this whole time and when he was finished, he let out a huge sigh releasing the stress he held. But when he saw the hyung's stare, he couldn't help, but giggle.

"What?" 

"Ahh.... Errr... Nothing... Just.... Wow! Wow Sanha!!! You're a professional! So talented"

Sanha giggled once again. "I'm not a professional hyung. I just self taught this. I.. I love music. It helps me when I'm in stress. It's like my best friend. Sometimes when I'm in a difficulty that I can't tell anyone, music is my reliever. And this guitar is my cure. *sigh* I don't know what to do if I didn't have them..."

Rocky put his hand over Sanha's shoulder and comfort him as he could. 

"I know that feeling Sanha~ya... Same goes with my dancing. I love dancing. Not only because I'm good at it or it brings me some metallic trophies..., Because it heals me... Sometimes when my mind is like a tornado, or maybe I'm angry at myself, I dance, dance, dance, until I collapse unconscious. Dancing is my companion when I'm so done with myself. It helps me to release my stress and realize who I am, and what I want, just like you with music. We're the same Sanha. No difference."

Sanha kept his head down, playing with his fingers aimlessly. At the end of Rocky's speech, he lifted his head and looked at his hyung, in the eyes. They were filled with sorrow and... maybe regret too. Sanha put his guitar away, made his mind and courage up, and hugged the latter beside him. Even Sanha was surprised where he got this strength, but at the end he was glad that he did it anyways. It was his first time feeling his embrace. It felt like home. He felt comfortable; not awkward. Like he has found his long lost secure place. He was happy and pleased. Rocky also was astonished at first, but returned the hug, and also rubbed the younger's back for support. When they apart, Sanha smiled at Rocky and Rocky did the same. They were happy. Happy as they had the whole world on their hands.

"Let's make something to drink." Sanha suggest and Rocky nodded, agreeing with a huge smile. So, they headed to the kitchen to make a drink for themselves.

Since they had a lot of time before the hyungs' return, they hungout in the kitchen, experimenting some weird things and likely not burning the house down. Sanha had so much fun with Rocky and Rocky also felt more comfortable to do these kinds of things with Sanha as a friend, not teasing him around. From the third person's point of view, they made a pretty good team. Sanha was so delighted to be this close to his crush without feeling awkward; yet he felt shy sometimes.

They left the kitchen and went to the upstairs balcony for fresh air. Bin also texted Rocky that they were on their way home. They sat down and enjoyed their drinks while looking at the blue sky. Sanha had this huge smile on his face, which made Rocky curious; yet happy. 

"Hehehe.... Why are you staring at me hyung?"

"Your smile.... You look cute when you smile."

Sanha started to blush and he hid his face from the latter to cover his shyness. This made Rocky chuckle, but he didn't say anything further. Instead, he kept on staring at the maknae. Sanha was excited, shy, wanted to scream at the same time. Rocky just smiled and put a hand on Sanha's leg. 

"Sanha~ya...."

"Hmm...."

"From this day on, if you have something troubling you, you can tell me, okay? I'll hear you out. Anything... Even if it's just a small matter. You don't have to keep it to yourself anymore. You can tell me. I'll do anything for you. Anything.... For you... From now on, you have me. I'll try my best to understand you. Just... Remember that I'm always here for you. Okay? I promise you... I'll do anything for you. Because I l-"

"WE'RE HOME!!!"

Rocky sighed and looked at the maknae once more. He mouthed the words 'I promise' once again and smiled. Sanha also smiled and nodded, saying 'thank you'. Rocky stood up and turned around to go to the living room, but Sanha hold his hand. 

"Hyung, you also can tell me anything. Okay? You have me. I'm here for you too"

Rocky smiled and nodded. Sanha felt so touched by his hyung's words. He was half of the way to break down and cry. He was so glad that he made his choice to be friends with this man with an amazing personality, hidden under a ruthless mask. He might've not discovered this side of Rocky if he didn't let him come closer. Though he was unsure about this earlier, but now he's very happy with the decision he made. Sanha also smiled and they went down together.

After eating the lunch as a family, 6 of them played games and enjoyed their union until the sun went down. They had so much fun and joy by playing, teasing and even fighting at some points. They were so chaotic for the whole evening. Though it was exhausting, they had so much fun. When it was time to apart, none of them wanted to, but they had to. Bin, Jinjin and Rocky went home after they (except Rocky) got a rain of kisses from their significant others. Rocky and Sanha just looked away, so done with their hyung's clinginess. In the end Rocky had to drag them down to the road and Sanha had to block the entrance to not to let his hyungs to go out. After the three reached the road, Rocky turned back and waved at Sanha. Sanha also returned it with an ear to ear smile. He was beyond happy in the end. _'Oh! What a wonderful day it was...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for not posting. My phone was under maintenance, so I didn't have my drafts to write the rest. So, please forgive me and hope you enjoy this... And Merry Christmas Arohas!!! 🎄☄🎊


	21. The Last Word

**Chapter 21 - The Last Word**

".....Eomma...." 

That voice. That VOICE!!! Sanha was in shock. He looked around. He was in a car. A familiar car. Eunwoo hyung's car. The one his baby used to borrow as he couldn't afford one yet. The one he and his lover went so many road trips together. The one which helped him to make his favorite memories. But also the one, ruined his life. 

He was in the passenger seat. When he saw the person in the driver's seat, he jumped out of happiness. His baby! His baby was in the driver's seat! He screamed so loud, but nothing came out. He was so happy. As happy as he had never been. His baby is back!! He is back!!! 

He tried to reach him, but he couldn't. Something didn't let him. He was so confused. Why can't he hug him?? He called out his name. "Hyuk? Where are we going.....? Hyuk Hyuk HYUKKK!! Can't you hear me?? WHY CAN'T I COME TO YOUUU!!!??? HYUKIEEE!!!!". But there was no answer. Not even a look at him. He was about to cry. Why?? Why's the world so cruel to him?? He was right there. His baby was right beside him. But it felt so far away. 

He was on a call. Oh, maybe he couldn't hear him through the call. Sanha thought silently. He assumed that it was his mother. He knew he loved his mother so much. 

"....Yes eomma. I'm on my way...." 

_'Oh, he's going home.'_

".....After 6months...I really missed this road eomma. I can't wait to see you..........." 

Sanha kept looking at his baby. He had that gorgeous smile on his face, as he was talking on the phone and Oh!! Only the God knows how much he missed that smile. He could see sparkles in his eyes. He always loved to call his mom. It made him so happy and energetic. A small smile appeared on Sanha's lips as he remembered how he and his other hyungs used to made fun of him saying 'Mommy's boy'. He missed his past. The past when he was so happy. The past when he was with the man he loved the most. But now he's back.

"....... yeah yeah.......I was busy back then eomma. I'm sorry. It won't happen again ok??.........I know I know.....You never forget my birthday, right??....." 

_'Oh!! It's his birthday. That's why he's going home.'_ Sanha remembered Bin hyung said once that Hyuk usually goes home on his birthday every year. That's why the road was unfamiliar to him. He has never been to Minhyuk's hometown before. 

"...... Ha ha ha I know. Ok, got to go eomma. You can see me in 2 hours.....ok......ok.....Ok ok I'll bring him next time. Heeee.....I love you too. Bye....." 

_'Bring him next time?? Was he talking about me??'_

"Hyuk I'm here too. I'm going with you too. I'm so excited to see your mom and it's my first-" 

He straightened up in the seat as a lightning went through his body, from head to toe. His eyes grew wider and the mouth opened in fear. His breath clenched. He kept starring at the mirror on his side. There was nothing! The passenger seat was empty! There was no one else in the car!! Sanha felt shivers inside him. He was just an illusion. Only a memory. 

_'Is it going to happen again? Is he going to-'_

Sanha couldn't even finished his thought. The last thing he remembered was another car speeding towards theirs. A loud noise... Darkness... Darkness... _'Hyuk?? Hyuk?? HYUKIEEE!!!???'_ He opened his eyes. Two cars, crashed, in front of him. Smokes were coming from nowhere. Sanha couldn't see where he was. Only the terrifying image before him. _'Hyuk?? Hyuk??!! MY HYUK!!'_ He ran to see his lover. Will he able to save him? But, how? He was just an illusion after all...

The same thing... Same surroundings... Same scenario... Same cars... Same feelings... His beloved was lying in a pool of blood. Blood was still flowing from his head. Tears streamed down from Sanha's eyes. _'Why?? Why him?? Why not me?? Why it has to be only him?? Please don't leave me!!! How can I live without you?? ...._

_... **You can't leave me. Please comeback to me. I can't live without you. You're my everything. I love you, Minhyuk. I love you....'**_

He knelt down beside him. He took his lifeless body carefully into his arms and hugged him tightly. Though how tight he held him, he was too late, he was already far away from him. How ironic that was... He was too late... Once again... Sanha felt numb. His strength has gone with his tears. But he held his sweetheart tightly. One last time...

_'Wait... His fingers were moving?? HIS FINGERS WERE MOVING!!! HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!'_

"Hyuk?? Hyuk?? Can you hear me?? Please don't leave me?? Please?? SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!! Please stay with me Hyukie!!! I'm right here... Please don't leave me... Please... Please.... Pl.ease..."

Minhyuk's lips curled and he let out a tiny weakened voice...

"...Sanha... San...ha......" 

"Noooooooooo!!!"

With that, his last breath mingled with the wind.

"Noooo!! Hyukieeee!! HYUKIEEE!!! NOOOO!!!! PLEASE!!! COME BACK!!! COME BACK TO ME!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE....!!!

I love you Minhyuk.... Please don't leave me..."

***

"Please... NOOO...!!!"

"Sanha baby, please wake up!! Please wake up!!! Nothing's gonna happen... It's just a dream... Please wake up baby.... You're scaring us..."

"EUNWOO HYUNG!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! HE... HE..."

"Baby... Baby... It's just a dream... Nothing happened..."

Sanha took a glance at his surroundings. He was on his bed; his room. Eunwoo and Mj were holding him tightly. Mj looked so worried and Eunwoo was already crying. Sanha was panting so heavily and tears were still flowing from his bloodshot eyes. Sanha couldn't hold it anymore. He hugged Eunwoo and cried so hard, till the very last tear drop. His heart was in pain. His small heart couldn't take it further. He cried at least an hour straight. When he was fed up with crying, he was almost going to faint from how weak he was. Eunwoo and Mj never left his side and kept comforting him saying things like 'it's gonna be alright', 'it's just a nightmare'. 

After Sanha collected himself and calmed a bit, other two asked what happened. Sanha told them his nightmare and every single detail of it. When the story went on, Eunwoo and Mj's eyes frowned little by little. They felt so sorry for Sanha. It was way too much for a kid like him. Even the story ended, they stared at each other, searching for something to say. 

"It's getting complicated, I think Mj hyung."

"I don't know, Eunwoo~ya... I'm out of thoughts"

"In this dream, we can get some more information, like, it was his birthday, he was going to see his mother, his hometown, but still, we don't the date or the place."

"Still blank... No useful information"

"....yeah"

"Hyung... It's freaking sad hyung... If it's this sad when I don't even know him, I'll be miserable if that day comes true"

"Sanha~ya... Even we don't know his birthdate or his hometown, we still know his name, right? If we found him, we can protect him, right?"

"Yeah Sanha~ya, if we found the person, we can ask him for his birthday and his homeplace, right?"

"Hmmm... I guess..."

Sanha again started to cry. Eunwoo and Mj rushed to his sides and gave him a group hug. He laid down his head on their shoulders and cried again. 

"I-it's freaking s-sad hyung... I-it's like my heart fall into p-pieces... It's... It's..."

"Shhh... Shhh... Sanha... It's gonna be alright... We're here for you, okay? Hyungs will always be by your side... We can get through this, okay? You're strong... You can do this... Now please don't cry... Forget about it now..."

"H-how can I forget it hyung??"

"Why baby?? It's just a dream..."

"How can I forget that hyung?? His last words were my name hyung!! My name!!! How can I forget it??"

"Even at his last breath, he still remembered me hyung. Not his mom, not his family, me... He could only say my name hyung... It hurts... Its so freaking hurts!!! 

I can't let him die hyung. Please help me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Arohas!! I know I'm kind a late for this, but Happy New Year everyone!! So, what do you think about the update? What will happen next? Comment your thoughts... I really appreciate them❤ Thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you like it. Please leave a comment if you've any suggestions. Be happy always!! Astro loves you!!


End file.
